El nombre de la rosa/Sexto día
Sexto día Sexto día MAITINES Donde los príncipes sederunt, y Malaquías se desploma Bajamos para ir a maitines. Aquella última parte de la noche, ya casi la primera del nuevo día, era aún neblinosa. Mientras atravesábamos el claustro, la humedad se me metía hasta los huesos, molidos por la mala noche que acababa de pasar. Aunque la iglesia estuviese fría , lancé un suspiro de alivio Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 331 cuando pude arrodillarme bajo sus bóvedas, al abrigo de los elementos, reconfortado por el calor de los otros cuerpos y de la oración. A poco de empezar el canto de los salmos, Guillermo me señaló un sitio vacío en los asientos que había frente a nosotros entre el sitio de Jorge y el de Pacifico da Tivoli. Era el asiento de Malaquías. En efecto, éste siempre se sentaba junto al ciego. No éramos los únicos que habíamos advertido su ausencia. De una parte, sorprendí la mirada inq uieta del Abad que ya sabía muy bien qué sombrías noticias anunciaban aquellas ausencias. Y de otra parte percibí una extraña agitación en el viejo Jorge. La oscuridad casi no dejaba ver su rostro, tan indescifrable por lo común debido a los ojos blancos privados de luz, pero sus manos estaban nerviosas e inquietas. En efecto, varias veces tanteó a su lado, comopara controlar si el sitio seguia vacío. A intervalos regulares repetía este ademán, como si esperase que el ausente reapareciera en cualquier momento, pero al mismo tiempo temiese que ya no volviera a aparecer. -¿Dónde estará el bibliotecario? -pregunté a Guillermo en un susurro. -Ahora -respondió Guillermo-, Malaquías es el único que tiene acceso al libro. Si no es el culpable de los crímenes, quizás ignore los peligros que ese libro encierra... Era todo lo que podía decirse por el momento. Sólo quedaba esperar. Y esperamos: nosotros; el Abad, cuya vista seguía clavada en la silla vacía; y Jorge, que no dejaba de interrogar la sombra con las mano s. Cuando acabó el oficio, el Abad recordó a los monjes y a los novicios que debían prepararse para la gran misa de Navidad, y que, como era habitual, el tiempo que faltaba hasta laudes se dedicaría a probar el ajuste de la comunidad en la ejecución de algunos de los cantos previstos para dicha ocasión. En efecto, aquella escuadra de hombres devotos estaba armonizada como un solo cuerpo y una sola voz, y a través de los años había llegado a reconocerse unida en el canto, como una sola alma. El Abad invitó a entonar el Sederunt: Sederunt principes et adversus me loquebantur, iniqui. Persecuti sunt me. Adjuva me, Domine, Deus meus salvum me fac propter magnam misericordiam tuam. Me pregunté si el Abad no habría decidido que se cantara aquel gradual precisamente aquella noche, en que aún asistían al oficio los enviados de los príncipes, para recordar que desde hacía siglos nuestra orden estaba preparada para hacer frente a la persecución de los poderosos apoyándose en Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 332 su relación privilegiada con el Señor, Dios de los ejércitos. Y en verdad el comienzo del canto produjo una impresión de inmenso poder. Con la primera sílaba, se, comenzó un lento y solemne coro de decenas y decenas de voces, cuyo sonido grave inundó las naves y aleteó por encima de nuestras cabezas, aunque al mismo tiempo pareciese surgir del centro de la tierra. Y mientras otras voces empezaban a tejer, sobre aquella línea profunda y continua, una serie de solfeos y melismas, aquel sonido telúrico no se interrumpió: siguió dominando y se mantuvo durante el tiempo que necesita un recitante de voz lenta y cadenciosa para repetir doce veces el Ave Maria. Y como liberadas de todo temor, por la confianza que aquella sílaba obstinada, alegoría de la duración eterna, infundía a los orantes, las otras voces (sobre todo las de los novicios), apoyándose en aquella pétrea e inconmovible base, erigían cúspides, columnas y pináculos de neumas licuescentes que sobresalían unos por encima de los otros. Y mientras mi corazón se pasmaba de deleite por la vibraci ón de un climacus o de un porrectus, de un torculus o de un salicus, aquellas voces parecían estar diciéndome que el alma (la de los orantes, y la mía, que los escuchaba), incapaz de soportar la exuberancia del sentimiento, se desgarraba a través de ellos para expresar la alegría, el dolor, la alabanza y el amor, en un arrebato de suavísimas sonoridades. Mientras tanto, el obstinado empecinamiento de las voces atónicas no cejaba, como si la presencia amenazadora de los enemigos, de los poderosos que perseguían al pueblo del Señor, no acabara de disiparse. Hasta que, por último, aquel neptúnico tumulto de una sola nota pareció vencido, o al menos convencido, y atrapado, por el júbilo aleluyático que lo enfrentaba, y -se resolvió en un acorde majestuoso y perfecto, en un neuma supino. Una vez pronunciado, con lentitud casi torpe, el «sederunt», se elevó por el aire el «principes», en medio de una ,calma inmensa y seráfica. Ya no seguí preguntándome quiénes eran los poderosos que hablaban contra mí (contra nosotros): había desaparecido, se había disuelto, la sombra de aquel fantasma sentado y amenazador. Y también otros fantasmas, creí entonces, se disolvieron ,en aquel momento, porque cuando mi atención, que había estado concentrada en el canto, volvió a dirigirse al asiento de Malaquías, percibí la figura del bibliotecario entre las de los otros orantes, como si nunca hubiese faltado de su sitio. Miré a Guillermo y me pareció reconocer una expresión de alivio en sus ojos, la misma que de lejos vi pintada en los del Abad. En cuanto a Jorge, había alargado otra vez las manos y al encontrar el cuerpo de su vecino se había apresurado a retirarlas. Pero en su caso no me atrevería a decir qué sentimientos lo agitaban. Ahora el coro estaba entonando festivamente el «adjuva me», cuya clara a se expandía gozosa por la iglesia, sin que ni siquiera la u resultase sombría como la de «sederunt», porque estaba llena de fuerza y santidad. Los monjes y los novicios cantaban, según dicta la regla del canto, con el cuerpo erguido,, la garganta libre, la cabeza dirigida hacia lo alto y el libro casi a la altura de los hombros, para poder leer sin necesidad de bajar la cabeza y sin mermar la fuerza con que el aire sale del pecho. Pero aún era de noche y, a pesar de que resonasen las trompetas del júbilo, el velo del sueño se cernía sobre muchos Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 333 de los cantantes, quienes, perdiéndose tal vez en la emisión de una nota prolongada, dejándose llevar por la onda misma del canto, reclinaban a veces la cabeza, tentados por la somnolencia. Entonces los vigilantes, que tampoco estaban a salvo de ese peligro, exploraban uno a uno los rostros de los monjes, para hacerlos regresar, precisamente, a la vigilia, tanto del cuerpo como del alma. Fue, pues, un vigilante quien primero vio a Malaquías bamboleándose de un modo extraño, oscilando como si de golpe hubiese vuelto a hundirse en el oscuro abismo de un sueño que probablemente había postergado durante toda la noche. Acercó la lámpara a su rostro, y al iluminarlo atrajo mi atención. El bibliotecario no reaccionó. Entonces el vigilante lo tocó, y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente hacia adelante. El vigilante apenas alcanzó a evitar que se precipitase al suelo. El canto se hizo más lento las voces se extinguieron, se produjo un breve alboroto. Guillermo había saltado en seguida de su asiento para precipitarse hacia el sitio donde ya Pacifico da Tivoli y el vigilante estaban acostando a Malaquías, que yacía exánime. Llegamos casi al mismo tiempo que el Abad, y a la luz de la lámpara vimos el rostro del infeliz. Ya he descrito el aspecto de Malaquías, pero aquella noche, iluminado por aquella lámpara, era la imagen misma de la muerte. La nariz afilada, los ojos hundidos, las sienes cóncavas, las orejas blancas y contraídas, con los lóbulos vueltos hacia fuera, la piel del rostro ya rígida, tensa y seca, el color de las mejillas amarillento y con sombras oscuras. Los ojos aún estaban abiertos, y la respiración se abría paso con dificultad a través de los labios resecos. Inclinado detrás de Guillermo, que estaba arrodillado sobre él, vi que abría la boca y una lengua ya negruzca se agitaba en el cerco de los dientes. Guillermo rodeó sus hombros con un brazo para levantarlo, y con la mano enjugó el lívido velo de sudor que cubría su frente, Malaquías sintió un toque, una presencia, y miró fijo hacia adelante, seguramente sin ver, sin reconocer al que estaba frente a él. Alzó una mano temblorosa, aferró a Guillermo del pecho, acercó su rostro hasta casi tocar el suyo, y luego con voz débil y ronca profirió algunas palabras: -Me lo había dicho... era verdad... tenía el poder de mil escorpiones... -¿Quién te lo había dicho? -le preguntó Guillermo-. ¿Quién? Malaquías intentó hablar de nuevo. Después, un gran temblor lo sacudió y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. El rostro perdió todo color, toda apariencia de vida. Estaba muerto. Guillermo se puso de pie. Vio al Abad junto a él, y no le dijo nada. Después divisó, detrás del Abad, a Bernardo Gui. -Señor Bernardo -preguntó Guillermo-, ¿quién ha matado a éste? Vos lo sabréis, puesto que tan bien habéis encontrado y custodiado a los asesinos. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 334 -No me lo preguntéis a mí -dijo Bernardo-. Nunca dije que hubiera entregado a la justicia a todos los malvados que merodean por esta abadía. Lo hubiese hecho con gusto, de haber podido. -Miró a Guillermo-. Pero a los otros los dejo ahora en las manos severas... o excesivamente indulgentes del señor Abad - dijo, mientras el Abad palidecía sin emitir palabra. Y se alejó. En aquel momento escuchamos como un piar, un sollozo rauco. Era Jorge inclinado en su reclinatorio, sostenido por un monje que debía de haberle descrito lo sucedido -Nunca acabará... --dijo con voz quebrada-. ¡Oh, Señor perdónanos a todos! Guillermo volvió a inclinarse sobre el cadáver. Lo cogió de las muñecas y volvió la palma de las manos hacia la luz. Las yemas de los tres primeros dedos de la mano derecha estaban manchadas de negro. Sexto día LAUDES Donde se elige un nuevo cillerero Pero no un nuevo bibliotecario, ¿Era ya la hora de laudes? ¿Era antes o después? A partir de aquel momento perdí la noción del tiempo. Quizá pasaron horas, quizá no tanto, mientras en la iglesia acostaban el cuerpo de Malaquías sobre un catafalco, y sus hermanos se disponían como un abanico a su alrededor. El Abad daba órdenes para las exequias que pronto se celebrarían. Oí que llamaba a Bencio y a Nicola da Morimondo. En menos de un día, dijo, la abadía se había visto privada del bibliotecario y del cillerero. -Tú -le dijo a Nicola-, asumirás las funciones de Remigio. Conoces la mayoría de los trabajos que se realizan en el monasterio. Haz que alguien te remplace en la herreria, y ocúpate de las necesidades inmediatas para hoy, en la cocina y en el refectorio. Quedas dispensado de asistir a los oficios. Ve. -Y luego le dijo a Bencio- Justo ayer a la tarde fuiste nombrado ayudante de Malaquías. Encárgate de la apertura del scriptoritun y vigila que nadie suba solo a la biblioteca. Bencio observó tímidamente que aún no había sido iniciado en los secretos de aquel lugar. El Abad le dirigió una mirada severa: -Nadie ha dicho que lo serás. Vigila que el trabajo no se interrumpa y que sea considerado como una plegaria por los hermanos que han muerto... y por los que aún morirán. Que cada cual trabaje con los libros que ya se le hayan facilitado. Quien lo desee puede consultar el catálogo. Sólo eso. Quedas dispensado de asistir a vísperas porque a esa hora lo cerrarás todo. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 335 -¿Y cómo saldré? -preguntó Bencio. -Tienes razón. Después de la cena, cerraré yo las puertas de abajo. Ahora ve al scriptorium. Salió con ellos, evitando a Guillermo que quería hablarle. En el coro quedaba un pequeño grupo de monjes: Alinardo, Pacifico da Tivoli, Aymaro d'Alessandria y Pietro da Sant' Albano. Aymaro tenía una expresión sarcástica. -Demos gracias al Señor -dijo-. Muerto el alemán, corríamos el riesgo de que nombraran un bibliotecario todavía más bárbaro. -¿Quién pensáis que será su reemplazante? -preguntó Guillermo. Pietro da Sant'Albano sonrió de modo enigmático: -Después de todo lo que ha sucedido en estos días, el problema ya no es el bibliotecario, sino el Abad... -Calla -le dijo Pacifico. Y Alinardo, siempre con su mirada perdida: -Cometerán otra injusticia... como en mi época. Hay que detenerlos. -¿Quiénes? -preguntóGuillermo. Pacifico lo cogió con confianza por el brazo y se lo llevó lejos del anciano, hacia la puerta. -Alinardo... ya sabes, lo queremos mucho, para nosotros representa la antigua tradición, la mejor época de la abadía... Pero a veces habla sin saber lo que dice. Todos estamos preocupados por el nuevo bibliotecario. Deberá ser digno, maduro, sabio... Eso es todo. -¿Deberá saber griego? -preguntó Guillermo. -Y árabe, así lo quiere la tradición, así lo exige su oficio. Pero entre nosotros hay muchos con esas cualidades. Yo, humildemente, y Pietro, y Aymaro... -Bencio sabe griego. -Bencio es demasiado joven. No sé por qué Malaquías lo escogió ayer para que fuese su ayudante, pero... -¿Adelmo sabía griego? -Creo que no. No, seguro que no. -Pero Venancio sí. Y Berengario. Está bien. Muchas gracias. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 336 Salimos para ir a tomar algo en la cocina. -¿Por qué queríais averiguar quién sabía griego? -pregunté. -Porque todos los que mueren con los dedos negros saben griego. De modo que lo más probable es que el próximo cadáver sea el de alguno de ellos. Incluido yo. Tú estás a salvo. -¿Y qué pensáis de las últimas palabras de Malaquías? -Ya las has oído. Los escorpiones. La quinta trompeta anuncia la aparición de las langostas, que atormentarán a los hombres con un aguijón como el de los escorpiones, ya lo sabes. Y Malaquías nos dijo que alguien se lo había anunciado. -La sexta trompeta -dije anuncia caballos con cabeza de león de cuya boca sale humo, fuego y azufre, y, sobre ellos, unos hombres cubiertos con corazas color de fuego, de jacinto y de azufre. -Demasiadas cosas. Pero el próximo crimen podría producirse cerca de las caballerizas. Habrá que vigilarlas. Y preparémonos para el séptimo toque de trompeta. 0 sea que faltan dos personas. ¿Cuáles son los candidatos más probables? Si el objetivo es el secreto del finis Africae, quienes lo conocen. Y por lo que sé, sólo el Abad... está al corriente. A menos que la trama sea otra. Ya lo acabas de oír: existe una confabulación para deponer al Abad, pero Alinardo ha hablado en plural. -Habrá que prevenir al Abad -dije. -¿De qué? ¿De que lo matarán? No tengo pruebas convincentes. Procedo como si el asesino razonase igual que yo. Pero ¿y si siguiese otro plan? Y, sobre todo, ¿si no hubiese un asesino? -¿Qué queréis decir? -No lo sé exactamente. Pero ya te he dicho que con imaginar todos los órdenes posibles, y todos los desórdenes. Sexto día PRIMA Donde Nicola cuenta muchas cosas, mientras se visita la cripta del tesoro. Nicola da Morimondo, en su nueva calidad de cillerero, estaba dando órdenes a los cocineros, y éstos le estaban dando a él informaciones sobre las costumbres de la cocina. Guillermo quería hablarle, pero nos pidió que esperásemos unos minutos. Dijo que después tendría que bajar a la cripta del Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 337 tesoro para vigilar el trabajo de limpieza de los relicarios, que aún era de su competencia, y allí dispondría de más tiempo para conversar. En efecto, poco después nos invitó a seguirlo. Entró en la iglesia, pasó por detrás del altar mayor (mientras los monjes estaban disponiendo un catafalco en la nave, para velar los despojos mortales de Malaquías) y nos hizo bajar por una escalerilla, al cabo de la cual nos encontramos en una sala de bóvedas muy bajas sostenidas por gruesas pilastras de piedra sin tallar. Estábamos en la cripta donde se guardaban las riquezas de la abadía; el Abad estaba muy orgulloso de ese tesoro, que sólo se abría en circunstancias excepcionales y para huéspedes muy importantes. Alrededor se veían relicarios de diferentes tamaños, dentro de los cuales las luces de las antorchas (encendidas por dos ayudantes de confianza de Nicola) hacían resplandecer objetos de belleza prodigiosa. Paramentos dorados, coronas de oro cuajadas de piedras preciosas, cofrecillos de diferentes metales, historiados con figuras, damasquinados, marfiles. Nicola nos mostró extasiado un evangeliario cuya encuadernación ostentaba admirables placas de esmalte que componían una abigarrada unidad de compartimientos regulares, divididos por filigranas de oro y fijados mediante piedras preciosas que hacían las veces de clavos. Nos señaló un delicado tabernáculo con dos columnas de lapislazuli y oro que enmarcaban un descendimiento al sepulcro realizado en fino bajorrelieve de plata y dominado por una cruz de oro cuajada con trece diamantes sobre un fondo de ónix entreverado, mientras que el pequeño frontón estaba cimbrado con ágatas y rubíes. Después vi un díptico criselefantino, dividido en cinco partes, con cinco escenas de la vida de Cristo, y en el centro un cordero místico hecho de alvéolos de plata dorada y pasta de vidrio, única imagen policroma sobre un fondo de cérea blancura. Mientras nos mostraba aquellas cosas, el rostro y los gestos de Nicola resplandecían de orgullo. Guillermo elogió lo que acababa de ver, y después preguntó a Nicola qué clase de persona había sido Malaquías. -Extraña pregunta -dijo Nicola-, también tú lo conocías. -Sí, pero no lo suficiente. Nunca comprendí qué tipo de pensamientos ocultaba. . . ni. . . -vaciló en emitir un juicio sobre alguien que acababa de morir-. . .si los tenía. Nicola se humedeció un dedo, lo pasó sobre una superficie de cristal cuya limpieza no era perfecta, y respondió sonriendo ligeramente y evitando la mirada de Guillermo: -Ya ves que no necesitas preguntar. . . Es cierto, muchos consideraban que, tras su apariencia reflexiva, Malaquías era un hombre muy simple. Según Alinardo, era un tonto. -Alinardo todavía abriga rencor contra alguien por un acontecimiento que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, cuando le fue negada la dignidad de bibliotecario. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 338 -También yo he oído hablar de esto, pero es una historia vieja, se remonta al menos a hace cincuenta años. Cuando llegué al monasterio, el bibliotecario era Roberto da Bobbio, y los viejos murmuraban acerca de una injusticia cometida contra Alinardo. En aquel momento no quise profundizar en el tema porque me pareció que era una falta de respeto hacia los más ancianos y no quería hacer caso de las murmuraciones. Roberto tenía un ayudante que luego murió, y su puesto pasó a Malaquías, que aún era muy joven. Muchos dijeron que no tenía mérito alguno, que decía saber el griego y el árabe, y que no era cierto, que no era más que un buen repetidor que copiaba con bella caligrafía los manuscritos escritos en esas lenguas, pero sin comprender lo que copiaba. Se decía que un bibliotecario tenía que ser mucho más culto. Alinardo, que por aquel entonces aún era un hombre lleno de fuerza, dijo cosas durísimas sobre aquel nombramiento. E insinuó que Malaquías había sido designado en aquel puesto para hacerle el juego a su enemigo. Pero no comprendí de quién hablaba. Eso es todo. Siempre se ha murmurado que Malaquías defendía la biblioteca como un perro de guardia, pero sin saber bien qué estaba custodiando. Por otra parte, también se murmuró mucho contra Berengario, cuando Malaquías lo escogió como ayudante. Se decía que tampoco él era más hábil que su maestro, y que sólo era un intrigante. También se dijo. . pero ya habrás escuchado esas murmuraciones. . . que existía una extraña relación entre Malaquías y él. . . Cosas viejas. También sabes que se murmuró sobre Berengario y Adelmo, y los copistas jóvenes decían que Malaquías sufría en silencio unos celos atroces. . . Y también se murmuraba sobre las relaciones entre Malaquías y Jorge. No, no en el sentido que podrías imaginar. . . ¡Nadie ha murmurado jamás sobre la virtud de Jorge! Pero la tradición quiere que el bibliotecario se confiese con el Abad, mientras que todos los demás lo hacen con Jorge (o con Alinardo, pero el anciano ya está casi demente). . . Pues bien, se decía que, a pesar de eso, Malaquías andaba siempre en conciliábulos con Jorge, como si el Abad dirigiese su alma, pero Jorge gobernara su cuerpo, sus ademanes, su trabajo. Por otra parte, ya sabes, es probable que lo hayas observado: cuando alguien quería alguna indicación sobre un libro antiguo y olvidado, no se dirigía a Malaquías, sino a Jorge. Malaquías custodiaba el catálogo y subía a la biblioteca, pero Jorge conocía el significado de cada título... -¿Por qué sabía Jorge tantas cosas sobre la biblioteca? -Era el más anciano, después de Alinardo. Está en la abadía desde la época de su juventud. Debe de tener más de ochenta años. Se dice que está ciego al menos desde hace cuarenta años, y quizá más. . . -¿Cómo hizo para a cumular tanto saber antes de volverse ciego? -¡Oh, hay leyendas sobre él! Parece que ya de niño fue tocado por la gracia divina, y allá en Castilla leyó los libros de los árabes y de los doctores griegos, cuando aún no había llegado a la pubertad. Y además, después de haberse vuelto ciego, e incluso ahora, se sienta durante largas horas en la biblioteca y se hace recitar el catálogo, pide que le traigan libros y un novicio se los lee en voz alta durante horas y horas. Lo recuerda todo, no es un desmemoriado como Alinardo. Pero, ¿por qué me estás haciendo todas estas preguntas? Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 339 -¿Ahora que Malaqu¡as y Berengario han muerto, quién más conoce los secretos de la biblioteca? -E1 Abad, y él será quien se los transmita a Bencio... Suponiendo que quiera. . . -¿Por qué suponiendo que quiera? -Porque Bencio es joven. Fue nombrado ayudante cuando Malaquías todavía estaba vivo. Una cosa es ser ayudante del bibliotecario y otra bibliotecario. Según la tradición, el bibliotecario ocupa después el cargo de Abad. . . -¡Ah, es así!... Por eso el cargo de bibliotecario es tan ambicionado. Pero entonces, ¿Abbone ha sido bibliotecario? -No, Abbone no. Su nombramiento se produjo antes de que yo llegara, hace unos treinta años. Antes, el abad era Paolo da Rimini, un hombre curioso, del que se cuentan extrañas historias. Parece que fue un lector insaciable, conocía de memoria todos los libros de la biblioteca, pero tenía una extraña debilidad: era incapaz de escribir, lo llamaban Abbas agraphicus... Cuando lo nombraron abad era muy joven, se decía que contaba con el apoyo de Algirdas de Cluny, el Doctor Quadratus... Pero son viejos cotilleos de los monjes. En suma, Paolo fue nombrado abad, y Roberto da Bobbio ocup¢ su puesto en la biblioteca. Pero su salud estaba mi nada por un mal incurable, se sabía que no podría regir los destinos del monasterio, y cuando Paolo da Rimini desapareció. . -¿Murió? -No, desapareció. No sé cómo, un día partió de viaje y nunca regresó. Quizá lo mataron los ladrones durante el viaje... En suma, cuando Paolo desapareció, Roberto no pudo reemplazarlo, y hubo oscuras maquinaciones. Abbone, según dicen, era hijo natural del señor de esta comarca. Había crecido en la abadia de Fossanova. Se decía que siendo muy jóven había asistido a Santo Tomás cuando éste murió en aquel monasterio, y que se había cuidado del descenso de ese gran cuerpo desde una torre por cuya escalera no hab¡an logrado hacerlo pasar... Las malas lenguas de aquí decían que aquél era su mayor mérito... El hecho es que lo eligieron abad, a pesar de no haber sido bibliotecario, y alguien, creo que Roberto, lo inició en los misterios de la biblioteca. -¿Y Roberto por qué fue elegido? -No lo sé. Siempre he tratado de no hurgar dernasiado en estas cosas: nuestras abadías son lugares santos, pero a veces se tejen tramas horribles alrededor de la dignidad abacial. A mí me interesaban mis vidrios y mis relicarios, y no quería verme mezclado en esas historias. Pero ahora comprenderás por qué no sé si el Abad querrá iniciar a Bencio: sería como designarlo sucesor suyo... Un muchacho imprudente, un gramático casi Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 340 bárbaro, del extremo norte, cómo podría entender este país, esta abadía, y sus relaciones con los señores del lugar. . . -Tampoco Malaquías era italiano, ni Berengario. Sin embargo, se les confió la custodia de la biblioteca. -Es un hecho oscuro. Los monjes murmuran que desde hace medio siglo la abadía ha abandonado sus tradiciones. . . Por eso, hace más de cincuenta años, o tal vez antes, Alinardo aspiraba a la dignidad de bibliotecario. E1 bibliotecario siempre había sido italiano, pues en esta tierra no faltan los grandes ingenios. Y, además, ya ves. . . -y aquí Nicola vaciló, como si no quisiese decir lo que estaba por decir-. . .ya ves, Malaquías y Berengario han muerto, quizá, para que no llegaran a ser abades. Tuvo un estremecimiento, se pasó la mano por delante de la cara como para espantar ciertas ideas no del todo honestas, y luego se santiguó. -Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Mira, en este país hace muchos años que suceden cosas vergonzosas, incluso en los monasterios, en la corte papal, en las iglesias. . . Luchas por la conquista del poder, acusaciones de herejía para apoderarse de alguna prebenda ajena. . . Qué feo es todo esto. Estoy perdiendo la confianza en el género humano. Por todas partes veo maquinaciones y conjuras palaciegas. A esto se ha reducido también esta abadía, a un nido de víboras, surgido por arte de mala magia en lo que antes era un relicario destinado a guardar miembros santos. ¡Mira el pasado de este monasterio! Nos señalaba los tesoros esparcidos a nuestro alrededor, y dejando de lado cruces y otros objetos sagrados, nos llevó a ver los relicarios que constituían la gloria de aquel lugar. -¡Mirad --decía-, ésta es la punta de la lanza que atravesó el flanco del Salvador! Era una caja de oro, con tapa de cristal, donde, sobre un cojincillo de púrpura, yacía un trozo de hierro de forma triangular, antes corroído por la herrumbre, pero ahora reluciente gracias a un paciente tratamiento con aceites y ceras. Y aquello no era nada: en otra caja, de plata cuajada de amatistas, cuya pared anterior era transparente, vi un trozo del venerable madero de la santa cruz, que había llevado a la abadía la propia reina Elena, madre del emperador Constantino, después de su peregrinación a los santos lugares, donde había exhumado la colina del Gólgota y el santo sepulcro, para después construir en aquel sitio una catedral. Nicola siguió mostrándonos otras cosas, tantas y tan singulares que ahora no podría describirlas. En un relicario, todo de aguamarinas, había un clavo de la cruz. En un frasco, sobre un lecho de pequeñas rosas marchitas, había un trozo de la corona de espinas, y en otra caja, también sobre una capa de flores secas, un jirón amarillento del mantel de la última cena. Pero también estaba la bolsa de San Mateo, en malla de plata; y, en un cilindro, atado con una cinta Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 341 violeta roída por el tiempo y estampada en oro, un hueso del brazo de Santa Ana. Y, maravilla de maravillas, vi, debajo de una campana de vidrio y sobre un cojín rojo bordado de perlas, un trozo del pesebre de Belén, y un palmo de la túnica purpúrea de San Juan Evangelista, dos de las cadenas que apretaron los tobillos del apostol Pedro en Roma, el cráneo de San Adalberto, la espada de San Esteban, una tibia de Santa Margarita, un dedo de San Vital, una costilla de Santa Sofía, la barbilla de San Eobán, la parte superior del omóplato de San Crisóstomo, el anillo de compromiso de San José, un diente del Bautista, la vara de Moisés, un trozo de encaje, roto y diminuto, del traje de novia de la Virgen María. Y otras cosas que no eran reliquias pero que también eran testimonio de prodigios y de seres prodigiosos de tierras lejanas, y que habían Ilegado a la abadía traídas por monjes que habían viajado hasta los más remotos confines del mundo: un basilisco y una hidra embalsamados; un cuerno de unicornio, un huevo que un eremita había encontrado dentro de otro huevo, un trozo del maná con que se alimentaron los hebreos en el desierto, un diente de ballena, una nuez de coco, el húmero de una bestia antediluviana, el colmillo de marfil de un elefante, la costilla de un delfín. Y además otras reliquias que no reconocí, quiza no tan preciosas como sus relicarios. Algunas de ellas (a juzgar por las cajas en que estaban depositadas, hechas de plata, ya ennegrecida) antiquísimas: una serie infinita de fragmentos de huesos, de tela, de madera, de metal y de vidrio. Y frascos con polvos oscuros, uno de los cuales, según supe, contenía los restos quemados de la ciudad de Sodoma, y otro cal de las murallas de Jericó. Todas cosas, incluso las más humildes, por las que un emperador habría entregado más de un feudo, y que constituían una reserva no sólo de inmenso prestigio, sino también de ve rdadera riqueza material para la abadía de cuya hospitalidad estábamos gozando. Seguí dando vueltas sin salir de mi asombro, mientras Nicola dejaba de explicarnos la naturaleza de aquellos objetos (que, por lo demás, Ilevaban cada uno una tarjeta con una inscripción aclaratoria), libre ya de vagabundear casi a mi antojo por aquella reserva de maravillas inestimables, admirándolas a veces a plena luz y a veces entreviéndolas en la penumbra, cuando los acólitos de Nicola se desplazaban con sus antorchas hacia otra parte de la cripta. Estaba fascinado por aquellos cartílagos amarillentos, místicos y repugnantes al mismo tiernpo, transparentes y misteriosos, por aquellos jirones de vestiduras de épocas inmemoriales, descoloridos, deshilachados, a veces enrollados dentro de un frasco como un manuscrito descolorido, por aquellas materias desmenuzadas que se confundían con el paño que les servía de lecho, detritos santos de una vida que había sido animal (y racional) y que ahora, apresados dentro de edificios de cristal o de metal que en sus minúsculas dimensiones imitaban la audacia de las catedrales de piedra, con sus torres y agujas, parecían haberse transformado también ellos en sustancia mineral. ¿De modo que así era como los cuerpos de los santos esperan sepul tos la resurrección de la carne?¿þCon aquellas esquirlas se reconstruirían los organismos que, como escribía Piperno, en el fulgor de la visión divina serían capaces de percibir hasta las más mínimas differentias odorum? Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 342 De esas meditaciones me arrancó de pronto Guillermo con un leve golpe en el hombro: -Me marcho. Subo al scriptorium, todavía debo consultar algo allí. -No podréis pedir libros -dije-. Bencio tiene órdenes. . . -Sólo debo examinar los libros que estaba leyendo el otro día, y aún están todos en el scriptorium, en la mesa de Venancio. Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte. Esta cripta es un bello epítome de los debates sobre la pobreza que has presenciado en estos días. Y ahora ya sabes por qué se degüellan tus hermanos cuando está en juego el acceso a la dignidad abacial. -Pero ¿pensáis que es cierto lo que ha insinuado Nicola? ¿Creéis que los crímenes tienen que ver con una lucha por la investidura? -Ya te he dicho que por ahora no quiero arriesgar hipótesis en voz alta. Pero me voy a seguir otra pista. O quizá la misma, pero por otro extremo. Y tú no te deslumbres demasiado con estos relicarios. Fragmentos de la cruz he visto muchos, en otras iglesias. Si todos fuesen auténticos, Nuestro Señor no habría sido crucificado en dos tablas cruzadas, sino en todo un bosque. -¡Maestro! -exclamé escandalizado. -Es cierto, Adso. Y hay tesoros aún más ricos. Hace tiempo, en la catedral de Colonia, vi el cráneo de Juan Bautista cuando tenía doce años. -¿De verdad? -exclamé admirado. Pero añadí, presa de la duda-. ¡Pero si el Bautista murió asesinado a una edad más avanzada! Yo no sabía nunca cuándo estaba bromeando. En mi tierra, cuando se bromea, se dice algo y después se ríe ruidosamente, para que todos participen de la broma. Guillermo, en cambio, sólo reía cuando decía cosas serias, y se mantenía serísimo cuando se suponía que estaba bromeando. Sexto día TERCIA Donde, mientras escucha el Dies irae, Adso tiene un sueño o visión, según se prefiera. Guillermo se despidió de Nicola y subió para ir al scriptorium. Por mi parte, ya había visto suficiente, de modo que también decidí subir y quedarme en la iglesia para rezar por el alma de Malaquías. Nunca había querido a aquel hombre, que me daba miedo, y no he de ocultar que durante mucho ti empo había creído que era el culpable de todos los crímenes. Ahora comprendía que quizá sólo había sido un pobre hombre, oprimido por unas pasiones insatisfechas, vaso de loza entre vasos de hierro, malhumorado por Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 343 desorientación, silencioso y evasivo por conciencia de no tener nada que decir. Sentía cierto remordimiento por haberme equivocado y pensé que rezando por su destino sobrenatural podría aplacar mi sentimiento de culpa. Ahora la iglesia estaba iluminada por un resplandor tenue y lívido, dominada por los despojos del infeliz, habitada por el susurro uniforme de los monjes que recitaban el oficio de difuntos. En el monasterio de Melk había asistido varias veces a la defunción de un hermano. Era una circunstancia que no puedo calificar de alegre, pero que, sin embargo, me parecía llena de serenidad, rodeada por un aura de paz, regida por un sentido difuso de justicia. Ibamos alternándonos en la celda del moribundo, diciéndole cosas agradables para confortarlo, y en el fondo del corazón cada uno pensaba en lo féliz que era el moribundo porque estaba a punto de coronar una vida virtuosa, y pronto se uniría al coro de los ángeles para gozar del júbilo eterno. Y parte de aquella serenidad, la fragancia de aquella santa envidia, se comunicaba al moribundo, que al final tenía un tránsito sereno. ¡Qué distintas habían sido las muertes de aquellos últimos días! Finalmente, había visto de cerca cómo moría una víctima de los diabólicos escorpiones del finis Africae, y sin duda así habían muerto también Venancio y Berengario, buscando alivio en el agua, con el rostro consumido como el de Malaquías... Me senté al fondo de la iglesia, acurrucado sobre mí mismo para combatir el frío. Sentí un poco de calor, y moví los labios para unirme al coro de los hermanos orantes. Los iba siguiendo sin darme casi cuenta de lo que mis labios decían; mi cabeza se bamboleaba y los ojos se me cerraban. Pasó mucho tiempo; creo que me dormí y volví a despertarme al menos tres o cuatro veces. Después el coro entonó el Dies irae... La salmodia me produjo el efecto de un narcótico. Me dormí del todo. 0 quizá, más que un letargo, aquello fue como un entorpecimiento, una caída agitada y un replegarme sobre mí mismo, como una criatura que aún siguiera encerrada en el vientre de su madre. Y en aquella niebla del alma, como si estuviese en una región que no era de este mundo, tuve una visión o sueño, según se prefiera. Por una escalera muy estrecha entraba en un pasadizo subterráneo, como si estuviese accediendo a la cripta del tesoro, pero, siempre bajando, llegaba a una cripta más amplia que era la cocina del Edificio. Sin duda, se trataba de la cocina, pero en ella no sólo funcionaban hornos y ollas, sino también fuelles y martillos, como si también se hubiesen dado cita allí los herreros de Nicola. Todo era un rojo centelleo de estufas y calderos, y cacerolas hirvientes que echaban humo mientras que a la superficie de sus líquidos afloraban grandes burbujas crepitantes que luego estallaban haciendo un ruido sordo y continuo. Los cocineros pasaban enarbolando asadores, mientras los novicios, que se habían dado cita allí, saltaban para atrapar los pollos y demás aves ensartadas en aquellas barras de hierro candentes. Pero al lado los herreros martillaban con tal fuerza que la atmósfera estaba llena de estruendo, y nubes de chispas surgían de los yunques mezclándose con las que vomitaban los dos hornos. No sabía si estaba en el infierno o en un paraíso como el que podía haber concebido Salvatore, chorreante de jugos y palpitante de chorizos. Pero no Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 344 tuve tiempo de preguntarme dónde estaba porque una turba de hombrecillos, de enanitos con una gran cabeza en forma de cacerola, entró a la carrera y, arrastrándome a su paso, me empujó hasta el umbral del refectorio, y me obligó a entrar. La sala estaba adornada como para una fiesta. Grandes tapices y estandartes colgaban de las paredes, pero las imágenes que los adornaban no eran las habituales, que exaltan la piedad de los fieles o celebran las glorias de los reyes. Parecían, más bien, inspiradas en los marginalia de Adelmo, y reproducían las menos tremendas y las más grotescas de sus imágenes: liebres que bailaban alrededor de una cucaña, ríos surcados por peces que saltaban por sí solos a la sartén, cuyo mango sostenían unos monos vestidos de obispos cocineros, monstruos de vientre enorme que bailaban alrededor de marmitas humeantes. En el centro de la mesa estaba el Abad, vestido de fiesta, con un amplio hábito de púrpura bordada, empuñando su tenedor como un cetro. Junto a él, Jorge bebía de una gran jarra de vino, mientras el cillerero, vestido como Bernardo Gui, leía virtuosamente en un libro en forma de escorpión pasajes de las vidas de los santos y del evangelio. Pero eran relatos que contaban cómo Jesús decía bromeando al apóstol que era una piedra y que sobre esa piedra desvergonzada que rodaba por la llanura fundaría su iglesia; o el cuento de San Jerónimo, que comentaba la biblia diciendo que Dios quería desnudar el trasero de Jerusalén. Y, a cada frase del cillerero, Jorge reía dando puñetazos contra la mesa y gritando: «¡Serás el próximo abad, vientre de Dios!», eso era lo que decía, que Dios me perdone. El Abad hizo una señal festiva y la procesión de las vírgenes entró en la sala. Era una rutilante fila de hembras ricamente ataviadas, en el centro de las cuales primero me pareció percibir a mi madre, pero después me di cuenta del error, porque sin duda se trataba de la muchacha terrible como un ejército dispuesto para la batalla. Salvo que llevaba sobre la cabeza una corona de perlas blancas, en dos hileras, mientras que otras dos cascadas de perlas descendían a uno y otro lado del rostro, confundiéndose con otras dos hileras de perlas que pendían sobre su pecho, y de cada perla colgaba un diamante del grosor de una ciruela. Además, de cada oreja caía una hilera de perlas azules que se unían para formar una especie de gorguera en la base del cuello, blanco y erguido como una torre del Líbano. El manto era de color púrpura, y en la mano sostenía una copa de oro cuajada de diamantes, y, no sé cómo, supe que la copa contenía un ungüento mortal robado en cierta ocasión a Severino. Detrás de aquella mujer, bella como la aurora, venían otras figuras femeninas, una vestida con un manto blanco bordado, sobre un traje oscuro con una doble estola de oro cuyos adornos figuraban florecillas silvestres; la segunda tenía un manto de damasco amarillo, sobre un traje rosa pálido sembrado de hojas verdes y con dos grandes recuadros bordados en forma de laberinto pardo; y la tercera tenía el manto rojo y el traje de color esmeralda, lleno de animalillos rojos, y en sus manos llevaba una estola blanca bordada; y de las otras no observé los trajes, porque intentaba descubrir quiénes eran todas esas mujeres que acompañaban a la muchacha, cuya apariencia hacía pensar por momentos en la Virgen María. Y como si cada una llevase en la Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 345 mano una tarjeta con su nombre, o como si ésta le saliese de la boca, supe que eran Ruth, Sara, Susana y otras mujeres que mencionan las escrituras. En ese momento el Abad gritó: «¡Entrad, hijos de puta!», y entonces penetró en el refectorio otra procesión de personajes sagrados, que reconocí sin ninguna dificultad, austera y espléndidamente ataviados, y en medio del grupo había uno sentado en el trono, que era Nuestro Señor pero al mismo tiempo Adán, vestido con un manto purpúreo y adornado con un gran broche rojo y blanco de rubíes y perlas que sostenía el manto sobre sus hombros, y con una corona en la cabeza, similar a la de la muchacha, y en la mano una copa más grande que la de aquélla, llena de sangre de cerdo. Lo rodeaban como una corona otros personajes muy santos, que ya mencionaré, todos ellos conocidísimos para mí, y también había a su alrededor una escuadra de arqueros del rey de Francia, unos vestidos de verde y otros de rojo, con un escudo de color esmeralda en el que campeaba el monograma de Cristo. El jefe de aquella tropa se acercó a rendir homenaje al Abad, tendiéndole la copa y diciéndole: «Sao ko kelle terre per kelle fine ke k¡ kontene, trenta anni le possétte parte sancti Benedicti.» A lo que el Abad respondió: «Age primum et septimum de quatuor», y todos entonaron: «In finibus Africae, amen.» Después todos sederunt. Habiéndose disuelto así las dos formaciones opuestas, el Abad dio una orden y Salomón empezó a poner la mesa, Santiago y Andrés trajeron un fardo de heno, Adán se colocó en el centro, Eva se reclinó sobre una hoja, Caín entró arrastrando un arado, Abel vino con un cubo para ordenar a Brunello, Noé hizo una entrada triunfa¡ remando en el arca, Abraham se sentó debajo de un árbol, Isaac se echó sobre el altar de oro de la iglesia, Moisés se acurrucó sobre una piedra, Daniel apareció sobre un estrado fúnebre del brazo de Malaquías, Tobías se tendió sobre un lecho, José se arrojó desde un moyo, Benjamín se acostó sobre un saco, y además, pero en este punto la visión se hacía confusa, David se puso de pie sobre un montículo, Juan en la tierra, Faraón en la arena (por supuesto, dije para mí, pero ¿por que.), Lázaro en la mesa, Jesús al borde del pozo, Zaqueo en las ramas de un árbol, Mateo sobre un escabel, Raab sobre la estopa, Ruth sobre la paja, Tecla sobre el alféizar .de la ventana (mientras por fuera aparecía el rostro pálido -de Adelmo para avisarle que también podía caerse al fondo ,del barranco), Susana en el huerto, Judas entre las tumbas, Pedro en la cátedra, Santiago en una red, Elías en una silla de montar, Raquel sobre un lío. Y Pablo apóstol, deponiendo la espada, escuchaba la queja de Esaú, mientras Job gemía en el estiércol y acudían a ayudarlo Rebeca, con una túnica, Judith, con una manta, Agar, con una mortaja, y algunos novicios traían un gran caldero humeante desde el que sal,taba Venancio de Salvemec, todo rojo, y empezaba a repartir morcillas de cerdo. El refectorio se iba llenando de gente que comía a dos carrillos. Jonás traía calabazas; Isaías, legumbres; Ezequiel, oras; Zaqueo, flores de sicomoro; Adán, limones; Daniel, altramuces; Faraón, pimientos; Caín, cardos; Eva, higos; Raquel, manzanas; Ananías, ciruelas grandes como diamantes; Lía, cebollas; Aarón, aceitunas; José, un huevo; Noé, uva; imeón, huesos de melocotón, mientras Jesús cantaba el Dies irae y derramaba alegremente Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 346 sobre todos los alimentos el vinagre que exprimía de una pequeña esponja antes ensartada en la lanza de uno de los arqueros del rey de Francia. «Hijos míos, ¡oh, mis corderillos!», dijo entonces el Abad, ya borracho, «no podéis cenar vestidos así, como pordioseros, venid, venid.» Y golpeaba el primero y el séptimo de los cuatro, que surgían deformes como espectros del fondo del espejo, y el espejo se hacía añicos y a lo largo de las salas del laberinto el suelo se cubría de trajes multicolores incrustados de piedras, todos sucios y desgarrados. Y Zaqueo, cogió un traje blanco; Abraham, uno color gorrión; Lot, uno color azufre; Jonás, uno azulino; Tecla, uno rojizo; Daniel, uno leonado; Juan, uno irisado; Adán, uno de pieles; Judas, uno con denarios de plata; Raab, uno escarlata; Eva, uno del color del árbol del bien y del mal. Y algunos lo cogían jaspeado, y otros, del color del esparto, algunos, morado, y otros, azul marino, algunos, purpúreo, y otros, del color de los árboles, o bien del color del hierro, del fuego, del azufre, del jacinto, o negro, y Jesús se pavoneaba con un traje color paloma, mientras riendo acusaba a Judas de no saber bromear con santa alegría. Y entonces Jorge, después de quitarse los vitra ad legendum, encendió una zarza ardiente con leña que había traído Sara, que Jefté había recogido, que Isaac había descargado, que José había cortado, y, mientras Jacob abría el pozo y Daniel se sentaba junto al lago, los sirvientes traían agua; No , vino; Agar, un odre; Abraham, un ternero, que Raab ató a un poste mientras Jesús sostenía la cuerda y Elías le ataba las patas. Después, Absalón lo colgó del pelo, Pedro tendió la espada, Caín lo mató, Herodes derramó su sangre, Sem arrojó sus vísceras y excrementos, Jacob puso el aceite, Molesadón puso la sal, Antíoco lo puso al fuego, Rebeca lo cocinó y Eva fue la primera en probarlo, y buen chasco se llevó. Pero Adán decía que no había que preocuparse, y le daba palmadas en la espalda a Severino, que aconsejaba añadirle hierbas aromáticas. Después Jesús partió el pan y distribuyó pescados, y Jacob gritaba porque Esaú se le había comido todas las lentejas, Isaac estaba devorando un cabrito al horno, Jonás una ballena hervida y Jesús guardó ayuno durante cuarenta días y cuarenta noches. Entre tanto, todos entraban y salían llevando exquisitas piezas de caza, de todas formas y colores, y las partes más grandes eran siempre para Benjamín, y las más buenas para María, mientras que Marta se quejaba de ser la que siempre lavaba los platos. Después cortaron el ternero, que a todo esto se había puesto enorme, y a Juan le tocó la cabeza, a Absalón la cerviz, a Aarón la lengua, a Sansón la mandíbula, a Pedro la oreja, a Holofernes la testa, a Lía el culo, a Saúl el cuello, a Jonás la barriga, a Tobías la hiel, a Eva la costilla, a María la teta, a Isabel la vulva, a Moisés la cola, a Lot las piernas y a Ezequiel los huesos. Mientras tanto, Jesús devoraba un asno, San Francisco un lobo, Abel una oveja, Eva una morena, el Bautista una langosta, Faraón un pulpo (por supuesto, dije para mí, pero, ¿por qué?) y David comía cantárida y se arrojaba sobre la muchacha nigra sed formosa, mientras Sansón hincaba el diente en el lomo de un león, y Tecla huía gritando, perseguida por una araña negra y peluda. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 347 Era evidente que todos estaban borrachos, y algunos resbalaban sobre el vino, otros caían dentro de las cacerolas y sólo sobresalían las piernas, cruzadas como dos palos, y Jesús tenía todos los dedos negros y repartía folios de un libro diciendo cogedIos y comedIos, son los enigmas de Sinfosio, incluido el del pez que es hijo de Dios y salvador vuestro. Y todos a beber, Jesús vino rancio, Jonás mársico, Faraón sorrentino (¿por qué?), Moisés gaditano, Isaac cretense, Aarón adriano, Zaqueo arbustino, Tecla quemado, Juan albano, Abel campano, María signino, Raquel florentino. Adán estaba echado de espaldas, las tripas le gruñían y por la costilla manaba vino, Noé maldecía en sueños a Cam, Holofernes roncaba sin darse cuenta de nada, Jonás dormía como un tronco, Pedro vigilaba hasta que cantase elgallo, y Jesús se despertó de golpe al oír que Bernardo Gui y Bertrando del Poggetto estaban organizando la quema de la muchacha; y gritó: «¡Padre, si es posible, aparta de mí ese cáliz!» Y unos escanciaban mal, otros bebían bien, unos morían riendo, otros reían muriendo, unos tenían sus propios frascos, otros bebían del vaso de los demás. Susana gritaba que nunca entregaría su hermoso y blanco cuerpo al cillerero y a Salvatore por un miserable corazón de buey, Pilatos se paseaba como alma en pena por el refectorio pidiendo agua para sus manos, y fray Dulcino, con la pluma en el sombrero, se la traía, Y luego se abría la túnica y con una mueca sarcástica mostraba las partes pudendas rojas de sangre, mientras Caín se burlaba de él y abrazaba a la bella Margherita da Trento. Entonces Dulcino se echaba a llorar e iba a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Bernardo Gui, y lo llamaba papa angélico, y Ubertino lo consolaba con un árbol de la vida, Michele da Cesena con una bolsa de oro, las Marías lo cubrían de ungüentos y Adán lo convencía de quee hincase el diente en una manzana recién arrancada del árbol. Y entonces se abrieron las bóvedas del Edificio y Roger Bacon descendió del ciclo en una máquina voladora, unico homine regente. Después David tocó la cítara, Salomé danzó con sus siete velos, Y cada vez que caía un velo tocaba una de las siete trompetas y mostraba uno de los siete sellos, hasta que quedó sólo amicta sole. Todos decían que nunca se había visto una abadía tan alegre, y Beregario le levantaba la ropa a todo el mundo, hombres y mujeres, y les besaba el trasero. Y empezó una danza: Jesús vestido de maestro, Juan de guardián, Pedro de reciario, Nemrod de cazador, Judas de delator, Adán de jardinero, Eva de tejedora, Caín de ladrón, Abel de pastor, Jacob de ujier, Zacarías de sacerdote, David de rey, Jubal de citarista, Santiago de pescador, Antíoco de cocinero, Rebeca de aguador., Molesadón de idiota, Marta de criada. Herodes de loco de atar, Tobías de médico, José de carpintero, Noé de borracho, Isaac de campesino, Job de hombre triste, Daniel de juez, Tamar de prostituta, María de ama que ordenaba a sus criados que trajeran más vino porque el insensato de su hijo no quería transformar el agua. Fue entonces cuando el Abad montó en cólera porque, decía, había organizado una fiesta tan bonita y nadie le daba nada. Y entonces todos empezaron a rivalizar en ofrecerle regalos: los tesoros más preciados, un toro, una oveja, un león, un camello, un ciervo, un ternero, una yegua, un carro solar, la barbilla de San Eobán, la cola de Santa Morimonda, el útero de Santa Arundalina, la nuca de Santa Burgosina, cincelada como una copa a los doce años, y una copia del Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 348 Pentagonum Salomonis. Pero el Abad se puso a gritar que con aquello trataban de distraer su atención mientras saqueaban la cripta del tesoro, donde ahora estábamos todos, y que había desaparecido un libro preciosísimo que hablaba de, los escorpiones y de las siete trompetas, y llamaba a los arqueros del rey de Francia para que revisasen a todos los sospechosos. Y para vergüenza de todos a Agar se le encontró una pieza de brocado multicolor, a Raquel un sello de oro, a Tecla un espejo de plata en el seno, a Benjamín un sifón de bebidas debajo del brazo, a Judith una manta de seda entre las ropas, a Longino una lanza en la mano y a Abimelec una mujer ajena entre los brazos. Pero lo peor fue cuando le encontraron un gallo negro a la muchacha, negra y bellísima como un gato del mismo color, y la llamaron bruja y seudo apóstol, y entonces todos se arrojaron sobre ella para castigarla. El Bautista la decapitó, Abel la degolló, Adán la cazó, Nabucodonosor le escribió signos zodiacales en el pecho con una mano de fuego, Elías la raptó en un carro ígneo, Noé la sumergió en el agua, Lot la transformó en una estatua de sal, Susana la acusó de lujuria, José la traicionó con otra, Ananías la metió en un horno de cal, Sansón la encadenó, Pablo la flageló, Pedro la crucificó cabeza abajo, Esteban la lapidó, Lorenzo la quemó en la parrilla Bartolomé la desolló, Judas la denunció, el cillerero la quemo, y Pedro negaba todo. Después todos se arrojaron sobre aquel cuerpo cubriéndolo de excrementos, tirándole, pedos en la cara, orinando sobre su cabeza, vomitándole en pecho, arrancándole los cabellos, golpeándole la espalda con teas ardientes. El cuerpo de la muchacha. antes tan bello y agradable, se estaba descarnando, deshaciendo en fragmentos que se dispersaban por los cofres y relicarios de, oro y cristal que había en la cripta. Mejor dicho: no era el cuerpo de la muchacha el que iba a poblar la cripta, sino más bien los fragmentos de la cripta los que empezaban a girar en torbellino hasta componer el cuerpo de la muchacha, convertido ya en algo mineral, para luego volver a dispersarse hasta convertirse en el polvillo sagrado de aquellos segmentos acumulados con insensata impiedad. Ahora era como si un solo cuerpo inmenso se hubiese disuelto a lo largo de milenios hasta sus componentes más minúsculos, y como si éstos hubiesen colmado la cripta, más esplendente pero similar al osario de los monjes difuntos, y como si la forma sustancial del cuerpo mismo del hombre, obra maestra de la creación, se hubiese fragmentado en multitud de formas accidentales y distintas entre sí, convirtiéndose en imagen de su contrario, forma ya no ideal sino terrena, polvos y esquirlas nauseabundas, que sólo podían significar muerte y destrucción... Ya no veía a los personajes del banquete, ni los regalos que habían traído. Era como si todos los huéspedes del festín estuvieran ahora en la cripta, cada uno momificado en su propio residuo, cada uno diáfana sinécdoque de sí mismo: Raquel un hueso, Daniel un diente, Sansón una mandíbula, Jesús un jirón de túnica purpúrea. Como si al final del banquete la fiesta se hubiese transformado en la masacre de la muchacha, hasta convertirse en la masacre universal, y como si lo que ahora estaba contemplando fuera el resultado final, los cuerpos (¿qué digo?, la totalidad del cuerpo terrenal y sublunar de aquellos comensales famélicos y sedientos) transformados en un único cuerpo muerto, lacerado y torturado como el cuerpo de Dulcino después del suplicio, transformado en un inmundo y resplandeciente tesoro, desplegado en toda su extensión como la piel de un animal desollado y colgado que, sin embargo, aún contuviese, Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 349 petrificados junto con el cuero, las vísceras y todos los órganos, e incluso los rasgos de la cara. La piel con todos sus pliegues, arrugas y cicatrices, con sus praderas de vello, sus bosques de pelo, la epidermis, el pecho, las partes pudendas, convertidas en un suntuoso tapiz damasceno, y los pechos, las uñas, las durezas en los talones, los filamentos de las pestañas, la materia acuosa de los ojos, la pulpa de los labios, las frágiles vértebras, la arquitectura de los huesos, todo reducido a harina arenosa, pero, sin embargo, aún con sus respectivas formas y guardando sus relaciones habituales, las piernas vaciadas y flojas como calzas, la carne dispuesta al lado como una casulla, con todos los arabescos bermejos de las venas, la masa cincelada de las vísceras, el intenso y mucoso rubí del corazón, la ordenada perlería de los dientes, collar de cuentas uniformes, y la lengua, ese pendiente azul y rosa, los dedos alineados corno cirios, el sello del ombligo, donde se anudan los hilos del gran tapiz del vientre... Ahora, por todas partes, en la cripta, se burlaba de mí, me susurraba, me invitaba a morir, ese macrocuerpo repartido en cofres y relicarios, y, sin embargo, reconstruido en su vasta e insensata totalidad, y era el mismo cuerpo que en la cena comía y cabriolaba obscenamente y que ahora, en cambio, se me aparecía ya inmóvil en la intangibilidad de su sorda y ciega destrucción. Y Ubertino, aferrándome del brazo hasta hundirme las uñas en la carne, me susurraba: «Ya ves, es lo mismo, lo que antes triunfaba en su locura y se deleitaba en su juego, ahora está aquí, castigado y premiado, liberado de la seducción de las pasiones, inmovilizado por la eternidad, entregado al hielo eterno para que éste lo conserve y purifique, sustraído a la corrupción a través del triunfo de la corrupción, porque nada podrá reducir a polvo lo que ya es polvo y sustancia mineral, mors est quies viatoris, finis est omnis laboris... » Pero de golpe entró Salvatore, llameante como un diablejo, y gritó: «¡Idiota! ¿No ves que es la gran bestia hotarda del libro de Job? ¿De qué tienes miedo, amito? Aquí tienes: ipadilla de quezo!» Y de pronto la cripta se iluminó de resplandores rojizos y otra vez era la cocina, pero más que una cocina: el interior de un ran vientre, mucoso, viscoso, y en el centro una bestia negra como un cuervo y con mi 1 manos, encadenada a una gran parrilla, que alargaba sus patas para coger a los que estaban a su alrededor, y así como el campesino exprime el racimo de uva cuando la sed aprieta, también aquel bestión estrujaba a los que había atrapado hasta triturarlos entre sus manos, arrancándoles a unos las piernas, a otros la cabeza, y dándose luego un gran atracón, y lanzando unos eructos de fuego que olían peor que el azufre. Pero, misterio prodigioso, aquella escena ya no me infundía miedo, y me sorprendí observando con familiaridad lo que hacía aquel «buen diablo» (eso pensé entonces), que al fin y al cabo no era otro que Salvatore. Porque ahora, sobre el cuerpo humano mortal, sobre sus sufrimientos y su corrupción, ya lo sabía todo y ya no temía nada. En efecto, a la luz de aquella llama que ahora parecía agradable y acogedora, volví a ver a todos los comensales, que ya habían recuperado sus respectivas figuras y cantaban anunciando que todo empezaba de nuevo, y entre ellos estaba la muchacha, entera y hermosa como antes, que me decía: «¡No es nada, deja que vaya sólo un momento a la hoguera, arderé y luego nos volveremos a encontrar aquí dentro!» Y me mostraba, que Dios me perdone, su vulva, y entré en ella y era una caverna bellísima que parecía el valle encantado de la edad de oro, regado por aguas abundantes, y lleno de frutos y árboles en los que crecían pasteles de queso. Y todos agradecían al Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 350 Abad por la hermosa fiesta y le demostraban su afecto y buen humor dándole empujones y patadas, arrancándole la ropa, tirándolo al suelo, golpeándole la verga con vergas, mientras él reía y rogaba que no le hicieran más cosquillas. Y, montados en caballos que arrojaban nubes de azufre por los agujeros de la nariz, entraron los frailes de la vida pobre, llevando bolsas de oro colgadas de la cintura, con las que convertían a los lobos en corderos y a los corderos en lobos, y luego los coronaban emperadores con el beneplácito de la asamblea del pueblo que entonaba cánticos de alabanza a la infinita omnipotencia de Dios. «Ut cachinnis dissolvatur, torqueatur rictibus!», gritaba Jesús agitando la corona de espinas. Entró el papa Juan imprecando contra toda aquella confusión y diciendo: «¡A este paso no sé dónde iremos a parar! » Pero todos se burlaban de él, y, encabezados por el Abad, salieron con los cerdos a buscar trufas en el bosque. Estaba por seguirlos cuando vi a Guillermo en un rincón; venía del laberinto y su mano aferraba un imán que lo arrastraba velozmente 1 hacia septentrión. «¡Maestro, no me dejéis!», grité. «¡También yo quiero ver qué hay en el finis Africae!» «¡Ya lo has visto!», me respondió Guillermo desde lejos. Y entonces me desperté, mientras en la iglesia estaba concluyendo el canto fúnebre: Lacrimosa dies illa qua resurget ex favilla iudicandus horno reus: huic ergo parce deus! Pie Iesu domine dona eis requiem. Signo de que mi visión, fulmínea como toda visión, si bien había durado más de lo que dura un amén, al menos no había llegado a durar lo que dura un Dies irae. SEXTO DÍA DESPUES DE TERCIA Donde Guillermo explica a Adso su sueño. Salí confundido por la puerta principal y me encontré ante una pequeña muchedumbre. Eran los franciscanos que partían, y Guillermo había bajado a despedirlos. Me uní a los adioses, a los abrazos fraternos. Después pregunté a Guillermo cuándo partirían los otros, con los prisioneros. Me dijo que hacía media hora que se habían marchado, mientras estábamos en el tesoro, quizá, pensé, mientras yo soñaba. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 351 Por un momento me sentí abatido, pero después me repuse. Mejor así. No habría podido soportar el espectáculo de los condenados (me refiero al pobre infeliz del cillerero, a Salvatore... y, sin duda, también a la muchacha), arrastrados lejos de allí, y para siempre. Y además, aún me encontraba tan perturbado por mi sueño, que hasta los sentimientos se me habían, por decirlo así, congelado. Mientras la caravana de los franciscanos se dirigía hacia el portalón de salida, Guillermo y yo nos quedamos delante de la iglesia, ambos melancólicos, aunque por razones diferentes. Después decidí contarle ni¡ sueño. Aunq ue la visión había sido abigarrada e ¡lógica, la recordaba con extraordinaria claridad, imagen por imagen, gesto por gesto, palabra por palabra. Y así la conté a mi maestro, sin descartar nada, porque sabía que a menudo los sueños son mensajes misteriosos donde las personas doctas son capaces de leer profecías clarísimas. Guillermo me escuchó en silencio y luego me preguntó: -¿Sabes qué has soñado? -Lo que os acabo de contar... -respondí desconcertado. -Sí, claro. Pero ¿sabes que, en gran parte, lo que me acabas de contar ya ha sido escrito? Has insertado personajes y acontecimientos de estos días en un marco que ya conocías. Porque la trama del sueño ya la has leído en algún sitio, o te la habían contado cuando eras un niño, en la escuela, en el convento. Es la Coena Cypriani. Por un instante me quedé perplejo. Después recordé. ¡Era cierto! Quizás había olvidado el título, pero ¿qué monje adulto o monjecillo travieso no ha sonreído o reído con las diversas visiones, en prosa o en rima, de esa historia que pertenece a la tradición del rito pascual y de los ¡oca monachorum? Prohibida o infamada por los maestros más austeros, no existe, sin embargo, convento alguno en que los novicios y los monjes no se la hayan contado en voz baja, resumida y modificada de diferentes maneras, y algunos, a escondidas, la han transcrito, porque, según ellos, tras el velo de la jocosidad, esa historia ocultaba secretas enseñanzas morales. Y otros eran partidarios, incluso, de su difusión, porque, decían, a través del juego los jóvenes podían memorizar con más facilidad los episodios de la historia sagrada. Existía una versión en verso del pontífice Juan VIII, con la siguiente dedicatoria: «Ludere me libuit, ludentem, papa Johannes, accipe. Ridere, si placet, ipse potes.» Y se decía que el propio Carlos el Calvo había hecho representar, a modo de burlesco misterio sagrado, una versión rimada, para amenizar las cenas de sus dignatarios: Ridens cadit Gaudericus Zacharias admiratur, supinus in lectulum docet Anastasius... Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 352 Y cuántas veces nuestros maestros nos habían regañado, a mí y a mis compañeros, por recitar trozos de aquella historia. Recuerdo a un viejo monje de Melk, que decía que un hombre virtuoso corno Cipriano no había podido escribir algo tan indecente, una parodia tan sacrílega de las escrituras, más digna de un infiel y de un bufón que de un santo mártir... Hacía años que había yo olvidado aquellos juegos infantiles. ¿Cómo podía ser que aquel día la Coena hubiese reaparecido con tal nitidez durante mi sueño? Siempre había pensado que los sueños eran mensajes divinos, o en todo caso absurdos balbuceos de la memoria dormida, a propósito de cosas sucedidas durante la vigilia. Pero ahora me daba cuenta de que también podemos soñar con libros, y, por tanto, también podemos soñar con sueños. -Quisiera ser Artemidoro para poder interpretar correctamente tu sueño -dijo Guillermo-. Pero me parece que, incluso sin poseer la ciencia de Artermidoro, es fácil comprender lo que ha sucedido . En estos días, pobre muchacho, has vivido una serie de acontecimientos que parecen invalidar toda regla sensata. Y esta mañana ha aflorado en tu mente dormida el recuerdo de una especie de comedia en la que también, aunque con otras intenciones, el mundo aparecía patas arriba. Lo que has hecho ha sido insertar en ella tus recuerdos más recientes, tus angustias, tus miedos. Has partido de los niarginalia de Adelmo para revivir un gran carnaval donde todo parece andar a contramano y, sin embargo, como en la Coena, cada uno hace lo que realmente ha hecho en la vida. Y al final te has preguntado, en el sueño, cuál es el mundo que está al revés, y qué significa andar patas arriba. Tu sueño ya no sabía dónde es arriba y dónde abajo, dónde está la muerte y dónde la vida. Tu sueño ha dudado de las enseñanzas que has recibido. -Mi sueño, pero yo no -dije con tono virtuoso-. ¡Pero entonces los sueños no son mensajes divinos, sino delirios diabólicos, y no encierran ninguna verdad! -No lo sé, Adso -dijo Guillermo-. Son ya tantas las verdades que poseemos que si algún día alguien llegase diciendo que es capaz de extraer una verdad de nuestros sueños, ese día sí que estarían próximos los -tiempos del Anticristo. Sin embargo, cuanto más pienso en tu sueño, más revelador me parece. Quizá no para ti, sino para mí. Perdona que me apodere de tu sueño para desarrollar mis hipótesis. Sé que es una vileza, y que no debería hacerlo... Pero creo que tu alma dormida ha logrado comprender más de lo que he comprendido yo en seis días, y despierto... _¿En serio? -En serio. 0 quizá no. Tu sueño me parece revelador porque coincide con una de mis hipótesis. Me has ayudado mucho. Gracias. -¿Qué había en el sueño que tanto os interesa? ¡Carecía de sentido, como todos los sueños! -Tenía un sentido distinto, como todos los sue ños, y visiones. Hay que leerlo alegórica o anagógicamente... Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 353 -¡Corno las escrituras! -Un sueño es una escritura, y hay muchas escrituras que sólo son sueños. Sexto día SEXTA Donde se reconstruye la historia de los bibliotecarios y se averigua algo más sobre el libro misterioso. Guillermo quiso subir de nuevo al scriptorium, de donde acababa de bajar. Pidió a Bencio que le dejara consultar el catálogo y lo hojeó rápidamente. -Debe de estar por aquí -decía-, hace una hora lo había encontrado... -Se detuvo en una página-. Aquí está, lee este título. Con una sola referencia (ifinis Africae!) figuraba una serie de cuatro títulos; signo de que se trataba de un solo volumen compuesto por varios textos. Leí: I. ar. de dictis cujusdam stulti II. syr. libellus alchernicus aegypt III. Expositio Magistrí Alcofribae de cena beati Cypriani Cartaginensis Episcopi IV. Liber acephalus de stupris virginum et meretricum amoribus -¿De qué se trata? -pregunté. -Es nuestro libro -me respondió Guillermo en voz baja---. Por eso tu sueño me ha sugerido algo. Ahora estoy seguro de que es éste. Y en efecto... -hojeaba aprisa las páginas inmediatas-, en efecto, aquí están los libros en que pensaba, todos juntos. Pero no es esto lo que quería verificar. Oye: ¿tienes tu tablilla? Bueno, debemos hacer un cálculo; trata de recordar tanto lo que nos dijo Alinardo el otro día como lo que nos ha contado Nicola esta mañana. Pues bien, este último nos ha dicho que llegó aquí hace unos treinta años, y que Abbone ya ocupaba el cargo de abad. Su predecesor había sido Paolo da Rimini, ¿verdad? Digamos que la sucesión se produjo hacia 1290, año más, año menos, eso no tiene importancia. Además, Nicola nos ha dicho que cuando llegó, Roberto da Bobbio ya era bibliotecario. ¿Correcto? Después, éste murió y el puesto fue confiado a Malaquías, digamos a comienzos de este siglo. Apunta. Sin embargo, hay un período anterior a la llegada de Nicola, durante el cual Paolo da Rimini fue bibliotecario. ¿Desde cuándo ocupó ese cargo? No nos lo han dicho. Podriamos examinar los registros de la abadía, pero supongo que los tiene el Abad, y por el momento no querría pedirle que me autorizara a consultarlos. Supongamos que Paolo fue elegido bibliotecario hace sesenta años. Apunta. ¿Por qué Alinardo se queja de que, hace cincuenta años, el Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 354 cargo de bibliotecario, que debía ser para él, pasó, en cambio, a otro? ¿Acaso se refería a Paolo da Rimini? -¡0 bien a Roberto da Bobbio! -dije. -Eso parecería. Pero ahora mira este catálogo. Sabes que, como nos dijo Malaquías cuando llegamos, los títulos están registrados por orden de adquisición. ¿Y quién los inscribe en este registro? El bibliotecario. Por tanto, según los cambios de caligrafía que observamos en estas páginas, podemos establecer la sucesión de los bibliotecarios. Ahora miremos el catálogo desde el final. La última caligrafía es la de Malaquías, muy gótica, como ves. Sólo cubre unas pocas páginas. La abadía no ha adquirido muchos libros durante estos últimos treinta años. Después vienen una serie de páginas escritas con una caligrafía temblorosa: en ellas leo claramente la firma de Roberto da Bobbio, que estaba enfermo. También en este caso las páginas son pocas: es probable que Roberto no haya permanecido mucho en el cargo. Y mira lo que encontramos ahora: páginas y páginas de otra caligrafía, recta y firme, un conjunto de adquisiciones (entre las que se cuenta el libro que vimos hace un momento) realmente impresionante. ¡Cuánto debe de haber trabajado Paolo da Rimini! Demasiado, si piensas que Nicola no s ha dicho que era muy joven cuando lo nombraron abad. Pero supongamos que en pocos años ese lector insaciable haya enriquecido la abadía con tantos libros... ¿Acaso no nos han dicho que lo llamaban Abbas Agraphicus debido a ese extraño defecto, o enfermedad, que le impedía escribir? Pero entonces, ¿quién escribía por él? Yo diría que su ayudante. Pero si se diera el caso de que ese ayudante hubiese sido nombrado más tarde bibliotecario, entonces habría seguido escribiendo en el catálogo, y habríamos comprendido por qué hay tantas páginas con la misma caligrafía. Entonces tendríamos, entre Paolo y Roberto, otro bibliotecario, elegido hace unos cincuenta años, que es el misterioso competidor de Alinardo, quien, por ser mayor, pensaba que lo nombrarían para reemplazar a Paolo. Después, este último desapareció y de alguna manera, contra las expectativas de Alinardo y de otros, se designó a Malaquías para que lo reemplazase. -Pero, ¿por qué estáis tan seguro de que ésta es la secuencia correcta? Aunque admitamos que esta caligrafía sea del bibliotecario sin nombre, ¿por qué no podrían ser de Paolo los títulos de las páginas precedentes? -Porque entre esas adquisiciones están registradas todas las bulas y decretales, que tienen fechas precisas. Quiero decir que si encuentras, como de hecho sucede, la Firma cautela de Bonifacio VII, que data de 1296, puedes estar seguro de que ese texto no entró antes de aquel año, y puedes pensar que no llegó mucho tiempo después. Así, las considero como piedras miliares dispuestas a lo largo de los años. En consecuencia, si supongo que Paolo da Rimini llegó al cargo de bibliotecario el año 1265, y al de abad el año 1275, y después observo que su caligrafía, o la de algún otro que no es Roberto da Bobbio, dura desde 1265 hasta 1285, descubro una diferencia de diez años. Sin duda, mi maestro era muy agudo. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 355 -Pero ¿qué conclusiones extraéis de ese descubrimiento? -pregunté entonces. -Ninguna, sólo premisas. Después se levantó y fue a hablar con Bencio. Este ocupaba valientemente su puesto, pero no parecía demasiado seguro. Todavía se sentaba en su mesa de antes, pues no se había atrevido a instalarse en la de Malaquías, junto al catálogo. Guillermo lo abordó con cierta frialdad. No olvidábamos la desagradable escena de la tarde anterior. -Aunque ahora seas tan poderoso, señor bibliotecario, espero que te dignes decirme una cosa. La mañana en que Adelmo y los otros discutieron aquí sobre los enigmas ingeniosos, y Berengario se refirió por primera vez al finis Africae, ¿alguien mencionó la Coena Cypriani? -Sí --dijo Bencio-, ¿no te lo dije ya? Antes de que se hablase de los enigmas de Sinfosio, fue precisamente Venancio quien se refirió a la Caena, y Malaquías montó en cólera, dijo que era una obra innoble, y recordó que el Abad había prohibido a todos su lectura... -¿Así que el Abad? -dijo Guillermo-. Muy interesante. Gracias, Bencio. -Esperad -dijo Bencio-, quiero hablaros. -Nos indicó que lo siguiéramos, fuera del seriptorium, hasta la escalera que bajaba a la cocina, pues no que ría que los otros lo escucharan. Le temblaban los labios-: Tengo miedo, Guillermo. Han matado también a Malaquías. Ahora sé demasiado. Además, el grupo de los italianos no me ve con buenos ojos... No quieren otro bibliotecario extranjero... Pienso que por esa razón fueron eliminados los otros. Nunca os he hablado del odio de Alinardo por Malaquías, de sus rencores... -¿Quién le robó el puesto hace años? -Esto no lo sé. Siempre lo menciona en forma confusa. Además, es una historia lejana. Ya deben de haber muerto todos. Pero el grupo de los italianos que rodean a Alinardo habla con frecuencia... hablaba con frecuencia de Malaquías tildándolo de hombre de paja, puesto por algún otro, con la complicidad del Abad. Sin darme cuenta... he entrado en el juego antagónico de dos facciones. Sólo esta mañana lo he comprendido... Italia es una tierra de conjuras, donde envenenan a los papas, imaginad a un pobre muchacho como yo... Ayer no lo había comprendido aún, creía que todo giraba alrededor de aquel libro, pero ahora no estoy seguro. Ese fue el pretexto: ya habéis visto que el libro reapareció y que, sin embargo, han matado a Malaquias... Tengo... quiero... quisiera huir. ¿Qué me aconsejais -Que te quedes tranquilo. Ahora quieres consejos, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, ayer por la tarde parecías el amo del mundo. ¡Necio! Si me hubieras ayudado, habríamos impedido este último crimen. Fuiste tú quien entregó a Malaquías el libro que lo condujo a la muerte. Pero dime al menos una cosa. ¿Has tenido Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 356 ese libro en tus manos, lo has tocado, lo has leído? Entonces, ¿por qué no has muerto? -No lo sé. Juro que no lo he tocado. Mejor dicho, lo he tocado cuando lo cogí en el laboratorio. Pero sin abrirlo. Me lo escondí debajo del hábito, fui a mi celda y lo metí debajo del jergón. Como sabía que Malaquías me vigilaba, regresé en seguida al scriptorium. Después, cuando él me ofreció el puesto de ayudante, lo conduje hasta mi celda y le entregué el libro. Eso fue todo. -No me digas que ni siquiera lo abriste. -Sí, lo abrí, antes de esconderlo, para asegurarme de que era realmente el que buscábamos. Empezaba con un manuscrito árabe, después creo que había uno sirio, después un texto latino y por último uno griego... Recordé las siglas que habíamos visto en el catálogo. Los dos primeros títulos llevaban las indicaciones ar. y syr. respectivamente. ¡Era el libro! Pero Guillermo seguía apretando: -De modo que lo has tocado pero no has muerto. Entonces no se muere por tocarlo. ¿Y qué puedes decirme del texto griego? ¿Lo has mirado? -Muy poco, lo suficiente como para comprender que no tenía título. Por el modo en que empezaba, parecía faltar una parte... -Liber acephalus... -murmuró Guillermo. -...Traté de leer la primera pagina, pero en realidad sé muy poco griego, y hubiese necesitado más tiempo. Además, me llamó la atención otro detalle, justamente relacionado con el texto griego. No lo hojeé todo porque no pude: los folios estaban, cómo diría,, impregnados de humedad, costaba separar uno de otro. Porque el pergamino era raro... más blando que los otros. El modo en que la primera página estaba gastada, y casi se deshacía, era... en suma, muy extraño. -Extraño: también Severino usó esa palabra -dijo Guillermo. -El pergamino no parecía pergamino... Parecía tela, pero muy delgada... - seguía diciendo Bencio. -Charta lintea, o pergamino de tela -dijo Guillermo-. ¿Era la primera vez que lo veías? -He oído hablar de él, pero creo que nunca lo he visto. Dicen que es muy caro, y frágil. Por eso se usa poco. Lo fabrican los árabes, ¿verdad? -Los árabes fueron los primeros. Pero también se fabrica aquí en Italia, en Fabriano. Y también... Pero, ¡claro que sí! -Sus ojos despedían chispas-. ¡Qué revelación tan interesante, Bencio! Muchas gracias. Sí, supongo que aquí, en la biblioteca, la charta lintea es rara, porque no han llegado manuscritos muy Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 357 recientes. Y además muchos temen que no sobreviva tan bien a los siglos como el pergamino, y quizá tengan razón. Supongamos que aquí querían algo que no fuese más perenne que el bronce... Pergamino de tela, ¿eh? Bueno, adiós. Y quédate tranquilo. No corres peligro. -¿En serio, Guillermo? ¿Me lo aseguráis? -Te lo aseguro. Si te quedas en tu sitio. Ya has hecho bastantes desastres. Nos alejamos del scriptorium dejando a Bencio, si no tranquilo, al menos no tan inquieto. -¡Idiota! -dijo Guillermo entre dientes mientras salíamos-. Si no se hubiese interpuesto, ya podríamos haberlo resuelto todo. Encontramos al Abad en el refectorio. Guillermo fue hacia él y le dijo que debía hablarle. Abbone no pudo contemporizar y nos dio cita para poco después en sus habitaciones. Sexto día NONA Donde el Abad se niega a escuchar a Guillermo, habla del lenguaje de las gemas y manifiesta el deseo de que no se siga indagando sobre aquellos tristes acontecimientos. Las habitaciones del Abad estaban encima de la sala capitular, y por la ventana del salón, amplio y espléndido, donde nos recibió, podían verse, aquel día diáfano y ventoso, más allá del techo de la iglesia abacial, las formas imponentes del Edificio. Precisamente el Abad, de pie ante la ventana, lo estaba admirando, y nos lo señaló con ademán solemne. -Admirable fortaleza --dijo,--, en cuyas proporciones refulge la misma regla áurea. que guió la construcción del arca. Dispuesta en tres plantas, porque tres es el número de la trinidad, tres fueron los ángeles que visitaron a Abraham, los días que pasó Jonás en el vientre del gran pez, los que Jesús y Lázaro permanecieron en el sepulcro; las veces que Cristo pidió al Padre que apartase de él el cáliz amargo, las que se retiró para rezar con los apóstoles. Tres veces renegó Pedro de él, y tres veces apareció ante los suyos después de la resurrección. Tres son las virtudes teologales, tres las lenguas sagradas, tres las partes del alma, tres las clases de criaturas intelectuales, ángeles, hombres y demonios, tres las especies del sonido, vox, flatus y pulsus; tres las épocas de la historia humana, antes, durante y después de la ley. -Maravillosa armoma de correspondencias místicas -admitió Guillermo. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 358 -Pero también la forma cuadrada -prosiguió el Abad- es rica en enseñanzas espirituales. Cuatro son los puntos cardinales, las estaciones, los elementos, y el calor, el frío, lo húmedo y lo seco, el nacimiento, el crecimiento, la madurez y la vejez, y las especies celestes, terrestres, aéreas y acuáticas de los animales, los colores que constituyen el arco iris y la cantidad de años que se necesita para que haya uno bisiesto. -¡Oh, sin duda! Y tres más cuatro da siete, número místico por excelencia, y tres multiplicado por cuatro da doce, como los apóstoles, y doce por doce da ciento cuarenta y cuatro, que es el número de los elegidos. -Y a esta última demostración de conocimiento místico del mundo hiperuranio de los números, el Abad ya no pudo añadir nada. Circunstancia que Guillermo aprovechó para entrar en materia-: Deberíamos hablar de los últimos acontecimientos. He re flexionado mucho sobre ellos. El Abad dio la espalda a la ventana y miró a Guillermo con rostro severo: -Demasiado, quizá. Debo confesaros, fray Guillermo, que esperaba más de vos. Desde que llegasteis han pasado seis días, cuatro monjes han muerto, además de Adelmo, dos han sido arrestados por la inquisición (fue justicia, sin duda, pero habríamos podido evitar esa vergüenza si el inquisidor no se hubiera visto obligado a ocuparse de los crímenes anteriores), y, por último, el encuentro en que debía actuar de mediador ha tenido unos resultados lamentables, precisamente por causa de todos esos crímenes... No me negaréis que podía esperar un desenlace muy distinto cuando os rogué que investigarais sobre la muerte de Adelmo... Guillermo calló; estaba molesto. Sin duda, el Abad tenía razón. Ya he dicho, al comienzo de este relato, que a mi maestro le encantaba deslumbrar a la gente con la rapidez de sus deducciones, y era lógico que se sintiese herido en su amor propio al verse acusado -y ni siquiera injustamente -de obrar con excesiva lentitud. -Es cierto -admitió-, no he satisfecho vuestras expectativas, pero os diré por qué, vuestra excelencia. Estos crímenes no han sido consecuencia de una pelea ni de una venganza entre los monjes, sino de unos hechos que a su vez derivan de acontecimientos remotos en la historia de la abadía. El Abad lo miró con inquietud: -¿Qué queréis decir? También yo me doy cuenta de que la clave no está en la desdichada historia del cillerero, que se ha cruzado con otra distinta. Pero esa otra historia, esa otra historia, que quizá no me es desconocida, pero de la que no puedo hablar... Esperaba que vos la descubrieseis, y que me hablaseis de ella. -Vuestra excelencia piensa en algo que ha conocido a través de la confesión. - El Abad miró hacia otro lado, y Guillermo prosiguió-: Si vuestra excelencia desea saber si yo sé, sin haberlo sabido de boca de vuestra excelencia, que Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 359 han existido relaciones deshonestas entre Berengario y Adelmo, y entre Berengario y Malaquías, pues bien: eso es algo que todos saben en la abadía. El Abad se ruborizó violentamente: -No me parece necesario hablar de este tipo de cosas en presencia de un novicio. Tampoco me parece que, una vez terminado el encuentro, sigáis necesitando un amanuense. Retírate, muchacho -me dijo con tono imperativo. Humillado, salí. Pero era tal mi curiosidad que me escondí detrás de la puerta del salón, no sin dejarla entreabierta para poder escuchar lo que decían. Guillermo retomó la palabra: -Pues bien, esas relaciones deshonestas, aunque hayan existido, no han tenido mucho que ver con estos dolorosos acontecimientos. La clave es otra, y pensaba que no lo, ignoraríais. Todo gira alrededor del robo y la posesión de un libro, que estaba escondido in finis Africae, y que ahora ha vuelto allí por obra de Malaquías, sin que por ello, como habéis podido ver, la secuencia de crímenes se haya interrumpido. Se produjo un largo silencio. Después, el Abad empezó a hablar en forma entrecortada y vacilante, como sorprendido por unas revelaciones inesperadas. -No es posible... Vos... ¿Cómo sabéis de la existencia del finis Africae? ¿Habéis violado mi interdicción? ¿Habéis penetrado en la biblioteca? El deber de Guillermo hubiese sido decir la verdad, pero entonces el Abad se habría irritado muchísimo. Era evidente que mi maestro no quería mentir. De modo que prefirió responder con otra pregunta: -¿Acaso en nuestro primer encuentro vuestra excelencia no me dijo que un hombre como yo, que había descrito tan bien a Brunello sin haberlo visto nunca, no tendría dificultades para razonar sobre sitios a los que no podía acceder? --0 sea que es así. Pero ¿qué os lleva a pensar lo que pensáis? ---Cómo he llegado a esa conclusión, sería largo de contar. El hecho es que se han cometido una serie de crímenes para impedir que muchas personas descubriesen algo que no se deseaba que se descubriera. Ahora todos los qua sabían algo de los secretos de la biblioteca, por derecho o en forma ilícita, están muertos. Sólo queda una persona: VOS. ---Queréis insinuar... queréis insinuar... -el Abad hablaba como alguien al que se le estuviesen hinchando las venas del cuello. -No me interpretéis mal -dijo Guillermo, que probablemente también había probado a insinuar algo-. Digo que hay alguien que sabe y que no quiere que nadie más sepa. Vos sois el último que sabe, y podríais ser la próxima víctima. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 360 A menos que me digáis lo que sabéis sobre ese libro prohibido. Y, sobre todo, que me digáis quién más en la abadía podría saber lo que vos sabéis, y quizá más, sobre la biblioteca. -Hace frío aquí. Salgamos. Me alejé rápidamente de la puerta y los alcancé junto a la escalera que conducía a la sala capitular. El Abad me vio y me sonrió. -lCuántas cosas inquietantes debe de haber escuchado últimamente este monjecillo! Vamos, muchacho, no dejes que todo esto te perturbe. Me parece que no hay tantas intrigas como las que se han imaginado... Alzó una mano y dejó que la luz del día iluminase el espléndido anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular, insignia de su poder. El anillo destelló con todo el fulgor de sus piedras. -Lo reconoces, ¿verdad? -me dijo-. Es símbolo de mi autoridad y también de la carga que pesa sobre mí. No es un adorno, sino una espléndida síntesis de la palabra divina, a cuya custodia me debo. -Tocó con los dedos la piedra, mejor dicho, el triunfo de piedras multicolores que componían aquella admirable obra del arte humano y de la naturaleza:----. Esta es la amatista, ese espejo de humildad que nos recuerda la ingenuidad y la dulzura de San Mateo; ésta es la calcedonia, emblema de caridad, símbolo de la piedra de José y de Santiago el mayor; éste es el jaspe, que propicia la fe, y está asociado con San Pedro; ésta, la sardónica, signo del martirio, que nos recuerda a, San Bartolomé; éste es el zafiro, esperanza y contemplación, piedra de San Andrés y de San Pablo; y el berilo, santa doctrina, ciencia y tolerancia, las virtudes de Santo Tomás... ¡Qué espléndido es el lenguaje de las gemas! --siguió diciendo, absorto en su mística visión-, los lapidarios tradicionales lo extrajeron del racional de Aarón y de la descripción de la Jerusalén celeste que hay en el libro del apóstol. Por otra parte, las murallas de Sión estaban incrustadas con las mismas joyas que ornaban el pectoral del hermano de Moisés, salvo el carbunclo, el ágata y el ónice, que, citados en el Exodo, son sustituidos en el Apocalipsis por la calcedonia, la sardónica, el crisopacio y el jacinto. Guillermo ya estaba por abrir la boca, pero el Abad alzó la mano para hacerlo callar, y prosiguió: -Recuerdo un libro de letanías que describía las diferentes piedras, y las cantaba en versos de alabanza a la Virgen. Así, el anillo de compromiso era un poema simbólico: las piedras con que estaba adornado expresaban, en su lenguaje lapidario, un esplendente conjunto de verdades superiores. Jaspe por la fe, calcedonia por la caridad, esmeralda por la pureza, sardónica por la placidez de la vida virginal, rubí por el corazón sangrante en el calvario, crisolito porque su centelleo multiforme evoca la maravillosa variedad de los milagros de María, jacinto por la caridad, amatista, mezcla de rosa y azul, por el amor de Dios... Pero en el engaste también estaban incrustadas otras sustancias: el cristal, que simboliza la castidad del alma y del cuerpo, el ligurio, semejante al ámbar, que representa la templanza, y la piedra magnética, que atrae el hierro así como la Virgen toca las cuerdas de los corazones arrepentidos con el Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 361 plectro de su bondad. Todas sustancias que, como ves, adornan, aunque más no sea en mínima y humildísima medida, mi joya. -Movía el anillo y con su fulgor me deslumbraba, como si quisiese aturdirme-. Maravilloso lenguaje, ¿verdad? No todos los padres atribuyen estos significados a las piedras. Para Inocencio III, el rubí anuncia la calma y la paciencia, y el granate la caridad. Para San Bruno, el aguamarina concentra la ciencia teológica en la virtud de sus destellos purísimos. La turquesa significa alegría, la sardónica evoca los serafines, el topacio los querubines, el jaspe los tronos, el crisolito las dominaciones, el zafiro las virtudes, el ónice las potestades, el berilo los principados, el rubí los arcángeles y la esmeralda los ángeles. El lenguaje de las gemas es multiforme, cada una expresa varias verdades, según el tipo de lectura que se escoja, según el contexto en que aparezcan. ¿Y quién decide cuál es el nivel de interpretación y cuál el contexto correcto? Lo sabes, muchacho, te lo han enseñado: la autoridad, el comentarista más seguro de todos, el que tiene más prestigio y, por tanto, más santidad. Si no, ¿cómo podríamos interpretar los signos multiformes que el mundo despliega ante nuestros ojos pecadores? ¿Cómo haríamos para no caer en los errores hacia los que el demonio nos atrae? Has de saber que el lenguaje de las gemas repugna particularmente al diablo, como lo demuestra el caso de Santa Hildegarda. Para la bestia inmunda, es un mensaje que se ilumina por sentidos o niveles de saber diferentes, un mensaje que querría confundir, porque para él, para el enemigo, el resplandor de las piedras evoca las maravillas que poseía antes de caer, y comprende que esos fulgores son producto del fuego, su tormento-. Me tendió el anillo para que se lo besara, y me arrodillé. Me acarició la cabeza ---. Olvida, pues, muchacho, las cosas sin duda erróneas que has escuchado en estos días. Has entrado en la orden más grande y más noble de todas. Yo soy un Abad de esa orden y estás dentro de mi jurisdicción. Por tanto, escucha lo que te ordeno: olvida, y que tus labios se sellen para siempre. Jura. Conmovido, subyugado como estaba, sin duda lo habría hecho. Y ahora tú, buen lector, no podrías leer esta crónica fiel. Pero entonces intervino Guillermo, qui zá no para impedirme jurar, sino por reacción instintiva, por fastidio, para interrumpir al Abad, para deshacer el encantamiento que sin duda éste había creado. -¿Qué tiene que ver el muchacho? Os he hecho una pregunta, os he advertido de un peligro, os he pedido que me dijerais un nombre... ¿Acaso querréis que yo también bese vuestro anillo y que jure olvidar lo que he averiguado, 0 lo que sospecho? _¡Oh, vos! -dijo con tono melancólico el Abad-. ... No espero que un fraile mendicante pueda comprender la belleza de nuestras tradiciones, o respetar la discreción, los secretos, los misterios de caridad... sí, de caridad, y el sentido del honor, y el voto de silencio que constituyen la base de nuestra grandeza... Me habéis hablado de una historia extraña, de una historia increíble. Un libro prohibido, por el que se mata en cadena; alguien que sabe lo que sólo yo debería saber... ¡Patrañas, inferencias que carecen de todo sentido! Hablad de ellas, si queréis: nadie os creerá. Y aunque algún elemento de vuestra fantasiosa reconstrucción fuese cierto... Pues bien: ahora todo queda de nuevo bajo mi control y responsabilidad. Controlaré; tengo los medios y la autoridad suficientes para hacerlo. Me equivoqué desde el comienzo encomendando a un Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 362 extraño, por sabio y digno de confianza que éste fuese, la investigación de unos asuntos que sólo son de mi incumbencia. Pero habéis comprendido, acabo de saberlo, que en el primer momento pensé que se trataba de una violación del voto de castidad, y quería (¡qué imprudencia!) que fuera otro quien me dijese lo que ya sabía a través de la confesión. Pues bien, ya me lo habéis dicho. Os estoy muy agradecido por lo que habéis hecho o tratado de hacer. El encuentro entre ambas legaciones ya se ha celebrado. La misión que debíais realizar aquí está agotada. Imagino que en la corte imperial se os espera con ansiedad. No es conveniente privarse por mucho tiempo de un hombre como vos. Os autorizo a dejar la abadía. Quizá hoy ya sea tarde. No quiero que viajéis después del ocaso. Los caminos no son seguros. Partiréis mañana por la mañana, temprano. ¡Oh!, no me agradezcáis, ha sido un placer haberos tenido como un hermano más, y honraros con nuestra hospitalidad. Podéis retiraros con vuestro novicio para preparar el equipaje. Aún os veré mañana al amanecer para despediros. Gracias, con todo mi corazón. Desde luego, no es preciso que sigáis investigando. No perturbéis todavía más a los monjes. Podéis retiraros, pues. Era más que una despedida: nos estaba echando. Guillermo saludó y bajamos las escaleras. -¿Qué significa esto? -Pregunté. Ya no entendía nada. -Trata de formular por ti mismo una hipótesis. Deberías haber aprendido cómo se hace. -En tal caso, he aprendido que debo formular al miedos dos: una opuesta a la otra, y ambas increíbles. Pues bien, entonces... -Tragué saliva: aquello de formular hipótesis no me resultaba nada fácil-. Primera hipótesis: el Abad ya lo sabía todo y suponía que vos no seríais capaz de descubrir nada. Os encargó la investigación cuando sólo había muerto Adelmo, pero poco a poco fue, comprendiendo que la historia era mucho más compleja, que en cierto modo también él está envuelto en la trama, y no quiere que la saquéis a la luz pública. Segunda hipótesis: el Abad nunca ha sospechado nada (sobre qué, lo ignoro, porque no sé en qué estáis pensando ahora). Pero en todo caso seguía pensando que todo se debía a una disputa entre... entre monjes sodomitas... Sin embargo, acabáis de abrirle los ojos: de golpe ha comprendido algo horrible, ha pensado en un nombre, tiene una idea precisa sobre el responsable de los crímenes. Pero quiere resolver solo el asunto, y desea apartaros, para salvar el honor de la abadía. -Buen trabajo. Empiezas a razonar bien. Pero ya ves que en ambos casos nuestro Abad está preocupado por la buena reputación de su monasterio. Ya sea él el asesino, o la próxima víctima, no desea que ninguna noticia difamatoria sobre esta santa comunidad llegue al otro lado de estas montañas. Puedes matarle sus monjes, pero no le toques el honor de esta abadía. ¡Ah, por ... ! -Guillermo estaba enfureciéndose-. ¡Ese bastardo de un señor feudal, ese pavo real cuya fama consiste en haber sido sepulturero del aquinate, ese odre hinchado que sólo existe porque lleva un anillo grande como culo de vaso! Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 363 ¡Vosotros, cluniacenses, sois una raza de orgullosos! ¡Sois peores que los príncipes, más barones que los barones! -Maestro... -me atreví a decir, picado, con tono de reproche. -Tú, calla, eres de la misma pasta. No sois simples ni hijos de simples. Si os cae un campesino, quizá lo acojáis, pero, ya lo vimos ayer, no vaciláis en entregarlo al brazo secular. Pero si es uno de los vuestros, no; hay que tapar el asunto. Abbone es capaz de descubrir al miserable y apuñalarlo en la cripta del tesoro, y después distribuir sus riñones por los relicarios, siempre y cuando quede a salvo el honor de la abadía... Pero, ¿un franciscano, un plebeyo minorita que descubra la gusanera en esta santa casa? Pues no, eso Abbone no puede permitírselo a ningún precio. Gracias, fray Guillermo, el emperador os necesita, habéis visto qué hermoso anillo tengo, hasta la vista. Ahora el desafío no es sólo entre yo y Abbone, sino entre yo y todo este asunto. No saldré de este recinto antes de averiguar la verdad. ¿Quiere que me vaya mañana por la mañana? Muy bien, él es el dueño de casa. Pero de aquí a mañana por la mañana debo averiguar la verdad. Debo averiguarla. -¿Debéis? ¿Quién os lo exige ahora? -Nadie nos exige que sepamos, Adso. Hay que saber, eso es todo, aún a riesgo de equivocarse. Todavía me sentía confundido y humillado por las palabras de Guillermo contra mi orden y sus abades. Traté de justificar en parte a Abbone formulando una tercera hipótesis, arte que, creía, dominaba ya a la perfección: -No habéis considerado una tercera posibilidad, maestro. Hemos observado en estos días, y esta mañana lo hemos visto con claridad, después de las confidencias de Nicola y de las murmuraciones que hemos escuchado en la iglesia, que hay un grupo de monjes italianos que no ven con buenos ojos esta sucesión de bibliotecarios extranjeros, y acusan al Abad de no respetar la tradición, y que, por lo que he llegado a comprender, se ocultan detrás del viejo Alinardo, al que agitan como un estandarte, para pedir un cambio de gobierno en la abadía. Esto lo he comprendido bien, porque hasta los novicios perciben las discusiones, alusiones y conjuras de este tipo que se producen en todo monasterio. Entonces pudiera ser que el Abad temiese que vuestras revelaciones pudieran ofrecer un arma a sus enemigos, y desea dirimir el asunto con la máxima prudencia... -Es posible. Pero no por eso deja de ser un odre hinchado, y se hará asesinar. -Pero ¿qué pensáis de mis conjeturas? -Más tarde te lo diré. Estábamos en el claustro. El viento soplaba cada vez con más rabia, la luz era menos intensa, aunque sólo acababa de pasar la hora nona. El día se acercaba a su fin y nos quedaba muy poco tiempo. En vísperas, sin duda, el Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 364 Abad avisaría a los monjes que Guillermo ya no tenía derecho alguno a hacer preguntas y a entrar en todas partes. -Es tarde -dijo Guillermo-, y cuando se dispone de poco tiempo lo peor es perder la calma. Debemos actuar como si tuviésemos la eternidad por delante. Tengo que resolver un problema: cómo entrar en el finis Africae, porque allí tiene que estar la respuesta final. Además, debemos salvar a alguien, pero aún no sé a quién. Por último, deberíamos esperar que suceda algo en la parte de los establos. De modo que vigílalos... ¡Mira cuánto movimiento! En efecto, el espacio entre el Edificio y el claustro estaba singularmente animado. Hacía un momento, un novicio, que procedía de las habitaciones del Abad, había corrido hacia el Edificio. Ahora Nicola salía de este último para dirigirse a los dormitorios. En un rincón estaba el grupo de la mañana: Pacifico, Aymaro y Pietro Estaban hablando con Alinardo, insistiendo, como si quisieran convencerlo de algo. Después parecieron tomar una decisión. Aymaro sostuvo a Alinardo, aún reticente, y se dirigió con él hacia la residencia del Abad. Estaban entrando, cuando del dormitorio salió Nicola, que conducía a Jorge en la misma dirección. Vio que entraban y le susurró algo a Jorge al oído; el anciano movió la cabeza, y siguieron caminando hacia la sala capitular. -El Abad toma las riendas de la situación... -murmuró Guillermo con escepticismo. Del Edificio estaban saliendo otros monjes que habrían tenido que estar en el scriptorium; en seguida se les unió Bencio, que vino a nuestro encuentro con expresión aún más preocupada. -Hay agitación en el scriptorium -nos dijo-, nadie trabaja, todos cuchichean entre sí... ¿Qué sucede? -Sucede que las personas que hasta esta mañana parecían las más sospechosas han muerto. Hasta ayer todos desconfiaban de Berengario, necio, falso y lascivo; después, del cillerero, sospechoso de herejía; por último, de Malaquías, al que tampoco nadie veía con buenos ojos... Ahora ya no saben de quién desconfiar, y necesitan encontrar urgentemente un enemigo, o un chivo expiatorio. Y cada uno sospecha del otro. Algunos tienen miedo, como tú, otros han decidido meter miedo a algún otro. Estáis todos demasiado agitados. Adso, cada tanto echa un vistazo a los establos. Yo voy a descansar. Era como para asombrarse: cuando sólo le quedaban unas pocas horas, la decisión de irse a descansar no parecía la más sabia. Pero ya conocía a mi maestro: cuanto más relajado estaba su cuerpo, mayor era la efervescencia de su mente. SEXTO DÍA Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 365 ENTRE VISPERAS Y COMPLETAS Donde en pocas páginas se describen largas horas de zozobra. Me resulta difícil contar lo que sucedió en las horas siguientes, entre vísperas y completas. Guillermo no estaba. Yo deambulaba por la parte de los establos, sin advertir nada anormal. Los mozos estaban guardando los animales, inquietos por el viento. Pero, salvo eso, no había signos de intranquilidad. Entré en la iglesia. Ya estaban todos en sus asientos, pero el Abad notó la ausencia de Jorge. Hizo una señal para que no empezase aún el oficio. Llamó a Bencio con la intención de enviarlo en su busca. Bencio no estaba. Alguien sugirió que probablemente estaba disponiendo el scriptorium para el cierre. Molesto, el Abad dijo que se había decidido que Bencio no cerrase nada porque no conocía las reglas. Aymaro d'Alessandria se levantó de su asiento: -Si vuestra paternidad lo permite, voy yo a llamarlo... -Nadie te ha pedido nada -dijo el Abad con brusquedad, y Aymaro regresó a su sitio, no sin antes lanzar una mirada indefinible a Pacifico da Tivoli. El Abad llamó a Nicola, que tampoco estaba. Le recordaron que estaba vigilando la preparación de la cena, y tuvo un gesto de fastidio, como si le molestase que todos vieran que estaba inquieto. -¡Quiero a Jorge aquí! -gritó-. ¡Buscadlo! Ve tú -ordenó al maestro de los novicios. Otro monje le señalo que también Alinardo faltaba. -Lo sé ---dijo el Abad-, está enfermo. Yo estaba cerca de Pietro da Sant'Albano y oí que le decía algo a su vecino, Gunzo da Nola, en una lengua vulgar del centro de Italia, que en parte yo era capaz de comprender: -Ya lo creo. Cuando salió de la reunión de esta tarde, el pobre viejo.estaba muy alterado. ¡Abbone se está comportando como la puta de Aviñón! Los novicios estaban desorientados: a pesar de ser niños, sentían, como yo, la tensión que reinaba en el coro. Transcurrieron largos momentos de silencio e incomodidad. El Abad ordenó que se recitaran algunos salmos, y señaló tres al azar, que la regla no prescribía para el oficio de vísperas. Todos se miraron entre sí, y después empezaron a rezar en voz baja. Regresó el maestro de los novicios seguido de Bencio, quien se dirigió a su sitio con la cabeza gacha. Jorge no estaba en el scriptorium ni en su celda. El Abad ordenó que empezase el oficio. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 366 Al final, antes de que todos se dirigiesen al refectorio, fui a buscar a Guillermo. Estaba acostado en su lecho, vestido e inmóvil., Dijo que no pensaba que fuese tan tarde. En pocas palabras le conté lo que había sucedido. Movió la cabeza. En la puerta del refectorio vimos a Nicola, que pocas horas antes había acompañado a Jorge. Guillermo le preguntó si el viejo había entrado en seguida en las habitaciones del Abad. Nicola dijo que había tenido que esperar mucho tiempo delante de la puerta, porque en el salón estaban Alinardo y Aymaro d'Alessandria. Después, Jorge había entrado y se había quedado un rato dentro, y él lo había esperado. Al concluir la entrevista le había pedido., una hora antes de vísperas, que lo condujera a la iglesia, aún desierta. El Abad nos vio hablando con el cillerero. -Fray Guillermo -dijo con tono severo-, ¿seguís indagando? Luego, le indicó que se sentara a su mesa, como de costumbre. La hospitalidad benedictina es sagrada. La cena fue más silenciosa que de costumbre, y triste. El Abad comía sin ganas, abrumado por sombríos pensamientos. Al final dijo a los monjes que se dieran prisa para asistir a completas. Alinardo y Jorge seguían ausentes. Los monjes señalaban el sitio vacío del ciego y hacían comentarios por lo bajo. Al final del oficio, el Abad los invitó a todos a recitar una plegaria especial por la salud de Jorge de Burgos. No estuvo claro si se refería a la salud corporal o a la salud eterna. Todos comprendieron que una nueva desgracia estaba por abatirse sobre la comunidad. Después, el Abad ordenó que se dieran más prisa que la acostumbrada en dirigirse a sus respectivas celdas. Nadie -ordenó haciendo hincapié en la palabra- debía circular fuera del dormitorio. Asustados, los novicios fueron los primeros en salir, con la capucha sobre el rostro, la cabeza gacha, sin intercambiar las chanzas, los codazos, las sonrisitas, las zancadillas maliciosas y disimuladas que solían practicar (porque el novicio, aunque monjecillo, sigue siendo un niño, y de poco valen las reprimendas de su maestro, quien muchas veces no puede impedir que se comporte como un niño, según lo impone su tierna edad). Cuando salieron los adultos, fui, haciéndome el distraído, tras el grupo que para entonces había identificado como el de los «italianos». Pacifico le estaba diciendo por lo bajo a Aymaro: -¿Crees que de verdad el Abad ignora dónde está Jorge? Y Aymaro respondía: Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 367 -Podría ser que lo supiera, y que además supiera que de ese sitio ya no regresará. Quizá el viejo ha querido demasiado, y Abbone ya no lo quiere... Mientras Guillermo y yo fingíamos retiramos al albergue de los peregrinos, divisamos al Abad, que volvía a entrar en el Edificio por la puerta del refectorio, aún abierta. Guillermo juzgó oportuno que esperásemos un poco; luego, una vez que la explanada hubo quedado desierta, me invitó a seguirlo. Atravesamos aprisa los espacios vacíos y entramos en la iglesia. Sexto día DESPUES DE COMPLETAS Donde, casi por casualidad, Guillermo descubre el secreto para entrar en el finis Africae. Nos apostamos, como dos sicarios, cerca de la entrada, detrás de una columna, desde donde podía observarse la capilla de las calaveras. -Abbone ha ido a cerrar el Edificio -dijo Guillermo-. Una vez haya atrancado las puertas por dentro, tendrá que salir por el osario. -¿Y entonces? -Entonces veremos qué hace. No pudimos saber qué estaba haciendo. Una hora más tarde seguía sin aparecer. Ha ido al finis Africae, dije. Quizá, respondió Guillermo. Ya habituado a formular muchas hipótesis, añadí: 0 quizás ha vuelto a salir por el refectorio y ha ido a buscar a Jorge. Y Guillermo: También es posible. Quizá Jorg e ya esté muerto, seguí suponiendo. Quizás esté en el Edificio, quizás esté matando al Abad. Quizá los dos estén en otra parte y alguien les haya tendido una trampa. ¿Qué querían los «italianos»? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo Bencio? ¿No sería una máscara que se había puesto en el rostro para engañarnos? ¿Por qué se había demorado en el scriptorium durante vísperas, si no sabía cómo cerrar ni cómo salir? ¿Acaso quería probar el camino del laberinto? -Todo es posible -dijo Guillermo-. Pero sólo una cosa sucede, ha sucedido o está sucediendo. Y, además, la misericordia divina nos está obsequiando una certeza patente. -¿Cuál? -pregunté lleno de esperanza. -La de que fray Guillermo de Baskerville, que ahora tiene la impresión de haberlo comprendido todo, sigue sin saber cómo entrar en el finis Africae. A los establos, Adso, a -los establos. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 368 -¿Y si nos encuentra el Abad? -Fingiremos ser dos espectros. No me pareció una solución practicable, pero callé. Guillermo se estaba poniendo nervioso. Salimos por la puerta septentrional y atravesamos el cementerio, mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza. Rogué al Señor que no hiciera que fuésemos nosotros quienes nos topáramos con dos espectros, porque aquella noche no había precisamente penuria de almas en pena en la abadía. Llegamos a los establos y escuchamos a los caballos, cada vez más inquietos por la furia de los elementos. En el portón principal había, a la altura del pecho de un hombre, una gran reja de metal por la que podía mirarse hacia adentro. Divisamos en la oscuridad el perfil de los caballos; reconocí a Brunello porque era el primero de la izquierda. A su derecha el tercer animal de la fila alzó la cabeza cuando advirtió nuestra presencia, y relinchó. Sonreí: -Tertius equi -dije. -¿Cómo? -preguntó Guillermo. -Nada, me acordaba del pobre Salvatore. Quería hacer no sé qué encantamiento con ese caballo, y en su latín lo llamaba tertius equi. Esa sería la u. -¿La u? -preguntó Guillermo, que había seguido m¡ divagación sin estar demasiado atento. -Sí, porque tertius equi no significa el tercer caballo sino el tercero del caballo, y la tercera letra de la palabra caballo es la u. Pero es una tontería. Guillermo me miró, y en la oscuridad me pareció ver que su rostro se alteraba: -¡Dios te bendiga, Adso! Pero, sí, suppositio materialis, el discurso se toma de dicto, no de re... ¡Qué estúpido soy! -Se dio un golpe en la frente, con la palma muy abierta, tan fuerte que se escuchó un chasquido y creí que se había hecho daño-. ¡Mi querido muchacho, es la segunda vez que hoy por tu boca habla la sabiduría, primero en sueños y ahora despierto! Corre, corre a tu celda y coge la lámpara. Mejor coge las dos que tenemos escondidas. Que no te vean. ¡Estaré esperándote en la iglesia! No hagas preguntas. ¡Ve! Fui sin hacer preguntas. Las lámparas estaban debajo de mi lecho, llenas de aceite, porque ya me había ocupado de llenarlas. En mi sayo tenía el eslabón. Con aquellos dos preciosos instrumentos ocultos en el pecho, corrí hacia la iglesia. Guillermo estaba bajo el trípode. Releía el pergamino con los apuntes de Venancio. -Adso -me dijo-, primum et septimum de quatuor no significa el primero y el séptimo de los cuatro, sino del cuatro, ¡de la palabra cuatro! Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 369 Yo seguía sin entender. De pronto, tuve una iluminación: -¡Super thronos viginti quatuorl ¡La inscripción! ¡Las palabras grabadas sobre el espejo! _¡Vamos! -dijo Guillermo-. ¡Quizás aún estemos a tiempo de salvar una vida! -¿La de quién? -pregunté, mientras él ya manipulaba las calaveras para abrir la entrada al osario. -La de uno que no se lo merece -dijo. Y ya estábamos en la galería subterránea, con las lámparas encendidas, caminando hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina. Como he dicho anteriormente, al final del pasadizo bastaba empujar una puerta de madera para estar en la cocina, detrás de la chimenea, al pie de la escalera de caracol que conducía al scriptorium Estábamos empujando la puerta, cuando oímos a nuestra izquierda unos ruidos apagados, procedentes de la pared que había junto a la puerta, donde terminaba la fila de nichos llenos de huesos y calaveras. Entre el último nicho y la puerta había un lienzo de pared sin aberturas, hecho con grandes bloques cuadrados de piedra; en el centro se veía una vieja lápida con unos monogramas ya gastados por el tiempo. Los golpes parecían proceder de detrás de la lápida, o bien de arriba de la lápida, en parte de detrás de la pared y en parte de arriba de nuestras cabezas. Si algo semejante hubiera sucedido la primera noche, en seguida habría pensado en los monjes difuntos. Pero a estas alturas ya esperaba cosas peores de los monjes vivos. -¿Quién será? -pregunté. Guillermo abrió la puerta y salió detrás de la chimenea. Los golpes también se oían a lo largo de la pared que había junto a la escalera de caracol, como si alguien estuviese preso en el muro, o sea dentro del espesor de pared (sin duda, muy grande), cuya existencia cabía suponer entre el muro interno de la cocina y el extremo del torreón meridional. -Hay alguien encerrado allí dentro -dijo Guillermo-. Siempre me había preguntado si no existiría otro acceso al finis Africae en este Edificio lleno de pasadizos. Sin duda, existe. En el osario, antes de subir hacia la cocina, se aire un lienzo de pared y por una escalera paralela a ésta, oculta dentro de la pared, se llega directamente a la habitación tapiada. -¿Pero quién está ahora allí dentro? -La segunda persona. Una está en el finis Africae; la otra ha tratado de llegar hasta ella; pero la que está arriba debe de haber trabado el mecanismo que permite abrir las dos entradas. De modo que el visitante ha quedado atrapado. Y debe de agitarse mucho, porque supongo que en ese tubo no habrá mucho aire. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 370 -¿Quién es? ¡Salvémoslo! -Pronto sabremos quién es. En cuanto a salvarlo, sólo podremos hacerlo destrabando el mecanismo desde arriba, porque desde aquí no sabemos cómo se hace. 0 sea que subamos rápido. Eso hicimos. Subimos al scriptorium y de allí al laberinto, donde no tardamos en llegar al torreón meridional. En dos ocasiones tuve que frenar la carrera porque el viento que aquella noche entraba por las hendiduras de la pared producía unas corrientes que, al meterse por aquellos vericuetos, recorrían gimiendo las habitaciones, soplaban entre los folios desparramados sobre las mesas, y me obligaban a proteger la llama con la mano. Pronto llegamos a la habitación del espejo, ya preparados para el juego de deformaciones que nos esperaba. Alzamos las lámparas e iluminarnos los versículos que había sobre el marco: super thronos viginti quatuor... Ahora el secreto ya estaba aclarado: la palabra quatuor tiene siete letras, había que actuar sobre la q y sobre la r. Excitado, pensé en hacerlo yo: me apresuré a dejar la lámpara en la mesa del centro de la habitación, pero con tal nerviosismo que la llama fue a lamer la encuadernación de uno de los libros que había sobre ella. -¡Ten cuidado, tonto! -gritó, Guillermo, y de un soplo apagó la llama-. ¿Quieres incendiar la biblioteca? Pedí disculpas y traté de encender otra vez la lámpara. -No importa --dijo Guillermo-, la mía es suficiente. Cógela a e ilumíname, porque la inscripción está demasiado arriba y tú no llegarías. Apresurémonos. -¿Y si dentro hubiese alguien armado? -pregunté mientras Guillermo, casi a tientas, buscaba las letras fatídicas, alzándose en las puntas de los pies, alto como era, para tocar el versículo apocalíptico. -Bumina, por el demonio, y no temas, ¡Dios está con nosotros! -me respondió no con mucha coherencia. Sus dedos estaban tocando la q de quatuor, y yo, que me encontraba unos pasos más atrás, veía mejor que él lo que estaba haciendo. Como ya he dicho, las letras de los versículos parecían talladas o grabadas en la pared: era evidente que las de la palabra quatuor estaban hechas con perfiles de metal, detrás de los cuales estaba encajado y empotrado un mecanismo prodigioso. Porque cuando tiró de la q' se oyó un golpe seco, y lo mismo sucedió cuando tiró de la r. Se sacudió todo el marco del espejo y la placa de vidrio saltó hacia adentro. El espejo era una puerta, cuyos goznes estaban a la izquierda. Guillermo metió la mano en la abertura que había quedado entre el borde derecho y la pared, y tiró hacia sí. Chirriando, la puerta se abrió hacia nosotros. Guillermo entró por la abertura, y yo me deslice tras él, alzando la lámpara por encima de mi cabeza. Umberto Eco El Nombre de la Rosa 371 Dos horas después de completas, al final del sexto día, en mitad de la noche en que se iniciaba el séptimo día, habíamos penetrado en el finis Africae.